Imperial Opposites
by Willowren
Summary: Lyude is twelve and just beginning in his imperial training, but who is this strange blue boy that is beginning his training as well and turning the army upside down?
1. Blue Boy

A/N: New fanfic I'm doing just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review!

Chapter 1: Blue Boy.

Twelve year old Lyude opened his eyes slowly. The first day of his Imperial training was at hand. He sat up and stretched, looking around the small barracks he had been assigned. He found his uniform folded neatly in a small closet and dressed quickly, having slight difficulty with the complicated design.

He finally managed to get himself presentable and examined himself in the Mirror. His uniform was quite unique from the typical soldiers that patrolled the fortress. Gilded boots came up to his knees. He wore a black imperial coat and a vest over a pristine white shirt. His tie and pants were as red as his crimson hair. He read his particular title: Maestro Specialist. He supposed that explained the appearance of his uniform. Satisfied with his appearance, he stepped outside his room. His brother and sister were down the hall talking to one of their commanding officers. Lyude adjusted his tie nervously. He wanted so much to make them proud.

He began to turn toward the mess hall when a flash of blue passed across his eyes and bowled him over. Lyude's head collided with the floor painfully and he tilted his chin up to see a young boy about his age flat on his face and beginning to sit up. "Out of my way, Red! BREAKFAST!" shouted the odd boy. Lyude picked himself up, rubbing the bump on his head as the blue boy picked himself up and ran from the room.

"Blue? What in……? I must have hit my head harder than I thought." said Lyude brushing himself off. He sighed. Vallye and Skeed were looking his way shaking their heads. He had been in the Imperial fortress for one night and his older brother and sister were already being embarrassed by him. It wasn't his fault, all he'd done was walk out of his room.

He strolled down the corridor and found his way to the mess hall where he seated himself quietly. He winced as he noticed the blue boy, who had already received his tray. He was making an absolute mess and just as much of his food was being wasted on the floor as it was being devoured. Lyude did his best not to stare. Others, however were watching him with either amusement, or disgust.

Lyude had decided by now that he hadn't been seeing things when he'd noticed the color of the boy's skin.

"Folon! Eat like a human!" said a pink haired officer who was probably around nineteen.

"Aw, shut up, Ayme. Don't think you can be bossing me around. You're not my commanding officer."

"The heck I'm not." Said Ayme. She smirked then and looked at the rules posted on the wall. "I do believe you're wasting food, Folon." She seized him by the ear and escorted him from the mess hall to receive his punishment.  
"Ow! Ayme, cut it out! You're no fun at all."

Lyude had busied himself with adjusting one of his gloves to avoid the scene as several soldiers busted out laughing. He waited his turn for breakfast and took his tray back to his table. He ate quietly, not wishing to attract too much attention. He had been home schooled and had rarely interacted with other children his age. Now he was surrounded by the new recruits, like himself, beginning their primary training as well as a few of the older soldiers who had early duty.

Everyone knew his family name and he was nervous of what was expected of him as a result. He had already shown much promise and there had not been a Maestro specialist for many decades, so the pressure to please was intense. 

Lyude finished his breakfast and reported in to receive his first assignment. He was horrified to see the blue boy standing in the group. He had been placed in a specialist unit, what specialty did this boy have? He seemed to have no discipline whatsoever. Indeed, the boy was not standing at attention like the rest of them, but slumped and looking rather scandalized. Lyude just managed to notice a pink braid as the soldier that had come into the mess hall after him vanished from the room. Lyude could have sworn that the girl's hair was smoking.

The boy called Folon snickered after her and started playing with the whips in his sleeves, accidentally striking on of the boys beside him in the foot.

Lyude sighed. This was going to be a long morning.


	2. Inspection

Chapter 2: Inspection

Lyude stood at attention, trying his level best to ignore Folon's snickering and the other new recruit's howls of pain. He was one of the few that didn't break ranks. He knew that the commander would not be pleased with this interruption and harder on those who had not remained focused. He noticed an approving glance in his direction from the commander as he moved over to the ruckus and smacked Folon in the head, kicking him viciously back into line. Folon's eyes went wide and he went quiet. It was strange to see someone with blue skin blush.

"Roll Call!" barked Commander Stryker.

Everyone instantly straightened further, awaiting inspection.

" Andrews, Michael!" Commander Stryker shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" said a brown haired boy stepping forward from the line. Commander Stryker circled him and made a few slight adjustments on the boy's uniform. "Very good. Back in line." Stryker ordered. The boy returned to formation smoothly and they went down the line. Folon stumbled forward as his name was called and grinned sheepishly.

"Wipe that smile of your face...soldier." said Stryker, looking for all the world like it pained him to refer to the blue young man as a soldier. "If it were up to me, I'd send you right back where you came from." For a moment, Lyude thought he saw a glimmer of fear in Folon's eyes that faded quickly and the cheerful grin was back on his face and he slung his arm around Commander Stryker's shoulders. "It isn't up to you though, is it, chummy?" he chuckled. Stryker shoved him off.

"You'll be cleaning the latrines with your tongue for a month if you don't straighten up fast, Soldier." said the commander darkly.

"Looks like he's already given his head a few rounds in the 'ol john." snickered one of the other recruits. Lyude barely held his tongue, his eyes the only thing that betrayed his annoyance. He was the only new recruit that didn't laugh. Folon glared at the offending soldier and fingered his magnus deck as Commander Stryker examined him. He made several adjustments to the armor and confiscated everything from a rubber Cloudgull to a rather nasty hand buzzer. "Back in line, all of you." Stryker barked as he completed his examination and shouted at the laughing soldiers. "Looks like there's only one in this group fit to be called officer material." he added looking Lyude's way. Lyude hoped that his composure had not changed at this comment. Perhaps he could make Vallye and Skeed proud. Roll call continued.

"Lyricello, Lyude!"

"Sir, yes sir." said Lyude stepping forward for inspection.

"So...I might have known it'd be you. I heard I'd be receiving a Lyricello. Seems you know how to keep your family name well." He circled Lyude. "Not a thread out of place. I would have expected no less. Back in line, soldier."

Lyude backed into line silently, avoiding the curious, and even envious gazes of his fellow unit members. He really would have preferred not to bring such attention to his family stature. He was very much expecting some less than friendly pranks. Some of the soldiers with foresight might reconsider considering that he was likely to rise quickly in the ranks and may soon be commanding some of them. Lyude was unsure of whether he liked that thought or not.

"Oooh...looks like the commander has a new pet." snickered Folon. "All he needs is a leash, oh wait, he's already got one." he said breaking ranks and seizing Lyude's tie. "Wanna go for a walk, boy?" he taunted tugging the seized article of clothing with an impish grin. Lyude swallowed down his embarrassment and annoyance and stood still. He had not been ordered at ease.

Commander Stryker seized Folon and shoved him head first into the latrines, there was a sound of flushing...then a second then a cry of pain and a thud. Commander Stryker stormed out of the latrines, his own head blue. "No one is to move a muscle until I return." he said darkly and exited the room. Lyude could barely see Folon dangling by the britches of his uniform kicking his feet futilely. Was this boy asking for a court martial? As soon as Commander Stryker was no longer in sight, many of the soldiers started to laugh, but did not break ranks. It was a mutual feeling that it would be unwise to try Commander Stryker's patience further.

Folon Rules: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Crazygirl: Good to see you back!It's nice to see loyal readers.

As you may have noticed, this fanfic doesn't have very long chapters, but I haven't decided how many chapters there are going to be! Thanks to all of my readers and don't forget to review!


	3. Bunk Mates

A/N: Sorry! I didn't realize when I posted the last chapter that I made a change to it at the other place I posted it. The previous chapter has been edited. It's only the last paragraph, but it makes what is to follow in this chapter make sense. I would recommend going back. Sorry for the inconvienience. ;;

Chapter 3: Bunk Mates

After the swirly incident things calmed down moderately. Commander Stryker returned, the blue gone from his face and left Folon to dangle in the latrine. He strode in front of the troops and glared at each of them in turn, scrutinizing them for any change in ranks. "Very well. All of your orders await you on those consoles over there. They will show you your new sleeping arrangements, and where you are to be promptly every day." said Commander Stryker:

"Gimme down!" came Folon's voice from the latrine.

Commander Stryker's brow twitched. "Is there a volunteer to get that blamed fool down? Step forward."

For a moment, everyone was motionless, then a gilded boot moved forward and Lyude took a single step forward. "Lyricello? Very well. You're dismissed."

Lyude strode to the latrine and saw Folon dangling, kicking his feet and looking furious and embarrassed.

"Hold still" instructed Lyude as he move behind Folon to discover that he was hanging on a peg by one of the steel plates in his armor. Folon looked surprised when Lyude got him down and turned away to return to line.

"Hey..."

Lyude stepped back into line without a word, Folon stumbling out behind him and back into line, still dripping.

"Go get cleaned up." snarled Stryker. Folon grumbled and skulked out of the room. He passed Lyude on the way and suddenly seized him in a headlock, knuckling his hair before Lyude could react and sprinted from the room, followed by the curses of commander Stryker.

"Everyone is dismissed to their new assigned quarters. Report back here tomorrow morning at the specified time." said the commander curtly.

Lyude smoothed his hair with one hand and went to one of the empty consoles and began looking up his information. A moment later, he swept to the side and pinned Folon's arm behind his back. "Kindly wait your turn." said Lyude releasing Folon who was surprised to find that Lyude had heard him approach, let alone take him by surprise. Lyude finished printing out his data sheet and stepped out of the room silently. He wasn't one to cause trouble and he wasn't going to allow anyone to provoke him into tarnishing his record. He ignored a few snide remarks about Commander Stryker taking a liking to him and such and stepped into his new living quarters.

There were several bunks in a medium sized room and gilded cabinets for each. It would take some time before any of them saw the private quarters given to officers.

Lyude sat down on the bed specified on his data sheet and summoned up a few of his belongings, locking them safely in his respective cabinet. They had a the rest of the day to get acquainted to one another in their unit before training began the next morning. Lyude was the first back to his quarters, he had been placed in a unit for specialists and no two of them were going to be alike.

He, as a Maestro specialist, would be receiving further training in the Imperial issue Sonic rifle.

The very next person to walk into the room made his heart fall to his stomach. Folon had entered the room and worse, flung himself on the bunk just above his. "Well Red, looks like we're bunkmates!" said Folon jovially.

"My name is Lyude, not 'Red' please." said Lyude.

"What's the matter, soldier boy? Your mum Iron that uniform out with you still in it?" said Folon, his foot dangling down next to Lyude's face. "Lighten up."

Lyude suppressed a sigh and continued going through his things and organizing his locker. Folon appeared to get bored with the conversation that was going nowhere and started to randomly throw things in his locker.

"That'll never pass inspection, you know." said Lyude not looking up.

Folon stuck his tongue out but started to look through some of his belongings and attempted to organize the odd assortment of things he had brought with him.

Lyude jumped back suddenly as a large blue and green bunny cat jumped toward his face. He was thrown back, the wind knocked from his lungs as the bunny cat alighted and sniffed his face.

Folon laughed and hung upside down from his bunk from his knees retrieving the bunny cat. "Get back up here, Larry."

"Larry?" said Lyude raising a brow.

"Got a problem with that, Red?" said Folon looking defensive.

"None at all." said Lyude brushing the fur from his uniform. He wasn't sure if 'Larry' would be allowed to stay, but for his uniform's sake, he had to admit that he hoped not. Inspections would not go well for anyone with a shedding bunny cat on the loose. Folon strode down the hall toward the entrance for a moment, the bunny cat perched on his head. It looked as if Folon had a bad wig on.

Lyude suppressed a smile. He did look rather ridiculous like that. He busied himself with preparing his space the rest of the way as more of his unit came in.

Folon Rules: Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you appreciate my humor.

Crazygirl: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the leash/tie gag.

Don't forget to review everyone!


	4. A Quiet EveningYeah Right

Chapter 4: A Quiet Evening...Yeah Right.

Lyude was seated on the corner of his bunk, reading quietly that evening when Folon returned to the room. Bunny cat lacing its way around his ankles. Lyude looked up from his book on Anuenue and noticed a dark frown on Folon's face. He noticed also the pink haired Woman shoving Folon toward his bunk and looking quite angry.

"Ayme, come on! I didn't do nothin'!"

"Shut up." Ayme hissed. "I don't call putting a shard mine in the Imperial Commander's toilet nothing!"

Lyude stuck his nose back in his book pretending as if he hadn't heard, for he obviously wasn't supposed to have. He didn't like the look of the pink haired woman either, she looked positively murderous. There was some further disturbance as 'Larry' was taken by Ayme with severe protests by Folon.

Folon flung himself up on his bunk looking angry and punching his pillows. Lyude felt it wise to remain silent and not draw attention to himself. A short while later the silence was broken by another of the unit arriving. Lyude recognized him as Michael Andrews from roll call that morning. The boy plopped down on the bed closest to Lyude and stretched out on it.

"So what are you in for?" said the boy.

Lyude glanced at him strangely. The way he had phrased the question it seemed that they were serving a prison sentence.

"Well, out with it, what's your specialty? Or did you just automatically get in here by being a Lyricello?"

Lyude closed his book. "Maestro Specialist." he said simply.

Andrews released a low whistle. "Really? Those are really rare. I've seen the Imperial model Sonic rifle. Sweet looking piece of work there." said Andrews with a dreamy and appreciative expression. "Think I could try it sometime?"

Lyude raised an eyebrow. A moment before this boy was insulting his competence, now he was asking for shooting rights? "I'm afraid not. I'm under strict orders to not allow anyone to handle my weapon aside of myself."

"Do you always do everything you're ordered?"

"Yes. I intend to be a credit to my family, delinquency is not in my agenda."

It was Andrew's turn to raise a brow. "You're really serious about this thing aren't you?"

"Very." said Lyude. "What is your specialty?"

"Weapon technician." said Andrews. "Though I'm still going to train with the rest of you lot."

"I see." said Lyude.

"I never saw you in school, Lyricello, or the blue kid either."

" I can't say for Folon, but for myself, I was home schooled."

"Are you talking about me, Red?" said Folon looking slightly angry.

"Not really." said Lyude. "Just discussing school."

"Bet you got plenty of swirlies, blue boy." said Andrews with a laugh.

Folon glowered at Andrews. "I hope you're not to fond of your eyebrows." he sneered. "Chaotic..uerk!"

Lyude had seized Folon by the foot and pulled hard, overbalancing him and Folon fell face first to the floor. Lyude had, graciously, thrown his pillow on the floor to receive the falling boy. "That's quite enough." said Lyude. "Haven't you brought enough trouble to yourself for one day?" he said shaking his head. Folon glared at Lyude as he stood up but he didn't retaliate further. Lyude went back to his book.

"Wierdo." muttered Folon clambering back onto his bed and turning on his side.

Lyude ignored the comment. That was a rather rich accusation coming from a boy who seemed to do little more than cause mayhem. Lyude marveled that he'd lasted this long, if it were up to Commander Stryker he most certainly would be gone now. Still, it wasn't his business and he decided it was best that he didn't concentrate on the oddity.

In the next bunk two boys were playing a rather loud game Lyude had never seen, but took definite notice when some kind of exploding cracker shot past his head.

"What in...!"

The two boys burst out laughing as Lyude extinguished the small fire on his top sheet where the cracker had landed. The smell of burnt material lingered in the air. Lyude removed the charred sheet and went about the task of getting a new one. When he returned he barely avoided getting tangled into a fist fight, in which Folon was in the center.

Lyude sighed and remade his bed. He changed into his pajamas and stretched out on his bed. Just after the lights went out and strict orders were set in place for people to be silent for the rest of the night. To Lyude's great surprise no one argued and he drifted into sleep to the hum of the cooling system.

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I apologize for not posting an individual response this time. I'm short on time. I hope you've all enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	5. The Consequences of Being Tardy

Chapter 5: The Consequences of Being Tardy.

Lyude was one of the first to rise in his unit that morning. He made his bed so that a coin would bounce on the sheet and polished his boots. He straightened his uniform and ensured that everything was in its proper place for morning inspection. Folon was snoring audibly above him but Lyude knew better than to try to wake him. He was certain he didn't want to learn what 'Chaotic uerk!' was.

Commander Stryker came in for inspection and found Folon just as Lyude had, fast asleep and snoring. At first, it seemed that the Imperial Commander didn't care that one of his soldiers was still abed at this hour he merely began inspection.

Lyude stood at attention as Commander Stryker approached his cot and examined his sleeping area. A curt nod of approval and he was seemingly on his way, all except for a whip that lashed around Folon's ankle and brought him rudely to the floor.

"Sleeping during inspection is inexcusable!" barked Commander Stryker to Folon, who was currently face down on the hard floor in a sleepy daze and a bloody nose. "Oww...whuwhusatfo?"

Lyude tried not to wince as he continued to stand at attention. His eyes widened as a large young commander came into the room, his muscled torso exposed through his uniform.

"What's the sense in that?" Lyude thought privately. "Looks like an invitation for an enemy to impale him." He realized his brow was arched and quickly brought his face back to the solemn, expressionless mask that all Imperial officers were trained to do.

"Commander Gaicamo. To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Commander Stryker.

Giacamo looked down on Folon and Lyude thought he saw a touch of weary exasperation in his eyes. "Get on your feet, soldier." growled Giacomo.

For once, Folon stood quite obediently at attention. "Go get yourself cleaned up." said Giacomo. "After that we'll be beginning your punishment. Lyude barely kept his expression flat. He didn't want to think what the consequences were if a long drop from a top bunk wasn't the worst of it.

Folon wasn't at breakfast that morning, nor was he present at roll call. He was, however, present for morning drills. The first thing Lyude noticed was that his hands seemed to be a bit raw and he had two black eyes. Commander Stryker had broken his nose. The nursing staff seemed to have mended it, though. It would take a few days for the bruising to go down.

Commander Stryker divided the unit into pairs for skill assessments. Lyude found himself paired with Michael Andrews.

Folon was paired with a boy with brown hair and blonde highlights named Fadroh. The young Imperial didn't seem pleased by the pairing in the least. Lyude was just grateful that he wasn't paired with Folon. He seemed ready to pummel anything within sight at the moment.

"I'll never get up late. Not that I'd planned to, but this is certainly a convincing incentive." Lyude thought as he looked at the bruised Folon.

"Come on. I just want to see it!"

"No."

Lyude sighed as Andrews continued to badger him about his sonic rifle.

"Quit being such a stiff! I'm stuck with this regulation plasma rifle. I want to see what that bad boy can do!"

"Bad boy?" Lyude raised a brow. "It's called a Sonic Rifle, and it's not a toy. You'll see what it can do when we start practicing with our weapons."

"That won't be for a few weeks though."

"Actually, I think this is supposed to be an assessment of what we already know of our weapons."

Andrews glowered at him but just shook his head and awaited orders.

First up Lyricello and Andrews." said Commander Stryker. Lyude and Andrews stepped up to the silver line drawn for them.

"The two of you are to hit as many targets as possible within the allotted time frame." barked Stryker. "Begin."

Andrews paused for a moment as the discs began to vault into the air, taken by surprise at the abruptness in which the drill started, he neglected to summon his weapon and Lyude already had three. Face reddening, he summoned his rifle and shot at as many as he could, distracted and fascinated with the sonic rifle the red head wielded.

Lyude returned his rifle to his deck as soon as time rang and awaited his count, though he already knew it."

Stryker nodded in approval and glanced at Andrews with almost amusement. "That's why you stay in the operations room, boy." he said simply.

Andrews reddened. "Nice work, sharp shooter." he mumbled and returned to his place in line.

Folon and Fadroh were up next and Lyude's eyes widened at the fury of his attacks. Discs shattered left and right as Folon's whips extended and retracted furiously. Fadroh was using a rifle as well as a whip. Both were doing extremely well.

Folon sneered as the timer ran out and skulked back into line.

"I'll remember not to get into a close range position if I ever have to spar with him." Lyude noted silently.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. It's really what keeps me writing. I'm sorry about not updating for so long. Too much to do lately. I'll restart individual responses to my reviewers after this chapter. Thanks again to all my readers.


	6. The Burden of Stature

Chapter 6: The Burden of Stature.

Lyude was seated on his bunk that night polishing his sonic rifle silently. At the other side of the room several of the boys were gathered, a few were whispering amongst themselves.

"What's up with that Lyricello kid?" said on of the boys looking over at the solitary boy. "Does he think he's too good to socialize?"

"Ah, leave him alone, Benson. He's not bothering anybody." said Andrews.

"Brown nosing a little early in the game aren't we, Andrews?" said Benson grinning fiendishly. "He's not our commanding officer yet."

"He doesn't have to be my commanding officer to be treated with respect. Just...he seems like an okay guy..."

"Well then. Why doesn't he join us?" said Benson rather loudly. Lyude looked up as Benson and several boys strode up to him.

Lyude straightened further, letting his rifle rest on his lap. "Is...there something I can help you with?" asked Lyude.

"What are you doing over here by yourself, Lyricello? Don't you think you should get better acquainted with your unit?" Benson shoved him slightly. "Or are you too busy trying to find ways to polish Commander Stryker's boots?"

Lyude returned his rifle to magnus form and slipped it into his deck. "What exactly do you mean by that? I've only been following orders."

"Yeah, to the letter. Perfect little Lyricello."

Lyude stood up wearily. He was being baited, and he knew that if he didn't walk away, he was going to end up in a fight. Whether he willed it or not. He was conscious to keep everything about him professional as he turned and began to walk away. A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around. A hint of anger was in Benson's eyes as he met the calm, scarlet stare of the one he wished to provoke.

"Is there something you needed?" asked Lyude levelly.

Benson grinned and circled Lyude looking over him and taking in every inch of the special Imperial Uniform he wore. "Looks like that Azhani pow of yours has been keeping you well maintained, Lyricello." he smirked. "Stiff as starch. Did she iron you into that uniform?"

"Almarde is not a pow." said Lyude, his eyes showing the first hint of annoyance.

"She's Azhan, isn't she? She's as low as the ore they mine. Lower. She's dirt."

Lyude's eyes flared but he kept his discipline. "One would wonder what your concern is with her, then if you think so poorly of her. Almarde is a kind and intelligent woman. If you have a problem with me, leave her out of it and we can discuss it peacefully." said Lyude.

"You are a dense one." growled Benson. "I'm not after peaceful."

"That's enough!" said Andrews standing in between the two boys. "Lay off, Benson, he didn't do anything to you."

Benson smirked, but seemed reluctant to continue the argument further. He figured he could handle one, but not two. "Humph. You're not worth my time." he growled, shoving past Lyude and Andrews and stalking out to the hall.

"You didn't have to do that." said Lyude as the others dispersed, looking rather disappointed.

"Yeah, I did. Benson's a jerk, and he's jealous too. You're from a high up family and he figures that he'll have to work twice as hard as you will to get half the rank expected."

"I intend to earn any placement I receive." said Lyude. "Thank you for defusing the situation though."

"You can repay me by giving me a shot at your sonic rifle sometime." grinned Andrews.

Lyude looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but slid into an expressionless mask. "I can't do that." he said and sat back down on his bunk summoning his rifle and continuing to polish it as he had been doing previous to Benson's rude interruption. "You needn't bother assisting if Benson or anyone else cares to attempt to pick a fight." he added.

"Hey...that wasn't a stipulation." said Andrews apologetically. Lyude looked up. "I'll quit bugging you about the rifle, all right? I was just joking around." Lyude raised a brow at him in a somewhat amused skeptical glance. "Not that I wouldn't have leapt at the chance if you'd caved." he added with a laugh.

"I thought not." said Lyude, a ghost of a smile creeping into his eyes.

"So a high ranking family like yours keeps an Azhan around?"

"Her name is Almarde. Both of my parents are dead and she raised me from a small child. I'd prefer you didn't refer to her as the 'Azhan'.

"Sorry." said Andrews. "I didn't know. No wonder you looked so mad when he insulted her then. Why are you sitting here all by yourself, anyway?" he asked.

Lyude looked up again. "I just thought...well, you saw. Even if I had wanted to join in something like that would have happened. I'm not really accustomed to people my own age. I was home schooled and I'm used to being solitary, that's all, and I have my studies to think about."

Andrews smirked. "You sure you haven't been raised in the military? You're already working like a machine and you're on your second day of training."

"I just want to do well." said Lyude softly.

It was then that Lyude saw a flash of dark scarlet and stood up quickly. "Brother!" he said standing up straight and looking at the young man who had just entered the room. "That's commander Lyricello, Private." said Skeed looking down at him in what seemed to Andrews in nothing less than distaste.

"Yes sir. My apologies, commander." said Lyude flushing slightly.

"I hear that Commander Stryker is pleased with your progress." Continued Lyude's older brother. "You missed some targets today. You can do better."

"That was an excellent count!" said Andrews in slight disbelief. Lyude however, was standing at attention trying not to bow his head in shame. Skeed gave Andrews a withering look. "I did not address you." he said curtly and rounded back on his brother. "You'd better not screw this up, runt, or Vallye and I will have your hide." with that Skeed turned on his heel and walked out. Lyude had gone slightly slack. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be suppressing tears.

Andrews didn't know what to say. From what he'd seen, Lyude was the perfect soldier. What was that guy's problem? With a weary sigh Lyude sat down and went back to polishing his rifle.

Moments after Skeed had left the room, Folon was entering it, contraband cream puffs stuffed in his cheeks and pockets and strutting like Skeed. Andrews cracked a smirk. Lyude buried his head in a book, looking for all the world that he wished that he was invisible.


	7. Return of Larry

Chapter 7: The return of Larry

Lyude woke to something soft and warm on his head. He grunted and saw a flash of blue and green flash before his eyes. "Larry?" Lyude grunted sitting up as the bunnycat hopped up onto the top bunk mewing loudly in his master's ear. Lyude looked up in confusion, he was sure he'd seen the pink haired woman take him away. He groaned as he viewed his pillow. Covered in long, blue and green fur. Larry was a shedder, it seemed. "Laarreeyyyy!" squealed Folon in delight.

Lyude sighed. Wondering how long this was going to last and busied himself in changing his sheets and straightening his bunk.

"Whoopsie!" said Benson just as Lyude finished and pretended to trip, pouring apple juice all over Lyude's freshly made up bunk. Just as the commander walked in for inspection. Lyude stood horrified at the yellow seeping deep into the pristine white sheets of his bunk as Stryker came up. Fortunately, Stryker had seen Benson's actions.

"Can't hold your liquids, Benson? I suppose you'll be on laundry detail and double duty for the next three weeks or so."

Benson gaped then glared at Lyude as if it were his fault.

"Tend to your bunk, soldier." said Stryker to Lyude who acknowledged and set to work replacing his mattress.

"Commander's pet." muttered Benson knocking against Lyude hard in the shoulder and trying to topple him over into the railing of his bunk. Lyude ignored this and finished his work as Commander Stryker returned to inspect his bunk. "Very timely." said Stryker.

"Mwrar...meowr..." Larry jumped up onto Folon's shoulder, then to the top of his head purring audibly.

"Heheh..." Folon stood nervously to attention as Commander Stryker scrutinized him. "Only those chosen to have private quarters may have pets." he snapped. "Get rid of that animal."

"Aw, c'mon, commander, everybody's gotta have a mascot! He can be the mascot for the unit!" Folon pleaded.

"A ratty, hideous bunnycat like that as a mascot for an Imperial unit!" roared Stryker. "You idiot! Get that filthy beast out of my sight."

"Nobody talks about Larry that way..." Folon growled.

The bunnycat jumped down and landed on Lyude's shoulder, putting distance between himself and commander Stryker, purring and rubbing his cheek against Lyude's and eying Commander Stryker lazily. Lyude glanced at the animal on his shoulder and reached up to remove it, Larry happy to crawl down his arm and settle against him, yet he'd dug his claws in to inform Lyude that he didn't plan on moving any time soon.

Stryker sneered down at the bunnycat. "I don't want to see it again. Get rid of that animal by the time I return." He turned on his heel and strode from the room. Lyude subconsciously stroked Larry's neck then looked down at him. "You know...if you know a soldier with private quarters, he could still stay in the fortress." said Lyude.

"What do you care?" growled Folon. Lyude pried the bunnycat off his uniform gently and handed him back to Folon.

"It was just a thought." said Lyude and headed for breakfast.

Folon looked after him with narrowed eyes, then thought for a moment. "Maybe...he just might." Folon trotted down through the fortress and ran to Giacamo's room.

Folon was smirking when he went to breakfast and Giacomo was rolling his eyes after him as he passed in the hall.

Lyude had gotten up from his plate to get a drink and closed his eyes wearily at his return. Blue and orange cat hair was sprinkled all over his food and Folon was grinning rakishly at him and peering over at the rules posted on the wall. Lyude sighed and sat down, scraping as much of the cat hair off as possible and tried not to waste anything. He could see this was going to be a long term.


	8. Sparring Parnters

Chapter 8: Sparring partners.

Lyude washed his face preparing for morning exercises. They were to demonstrate their talents today to show their progress. Lyude wondered vaguely who he would be placed against. Benson seemed to be hoping to get a chance at him. Since his assignment to laundry detail, he had been outright hostile. Lyude patted his face dry and looked into the mirror, smoothing his hair and straightening his tie. Just as he'd finished, Folon came up behind him and pushed him face first into the basin. Lyude gasped and sputtered as he came up, Folon's figure fleeing with an evil cackle.

Lyude sighed and was just grateful that he'd pushed him into it rather than dumping it over his head. At least now, all he had to do was dry his face and hair. Anything that didn't require him to redress was mild.

Once he finished, once again, preparing for the day, Lyude walked down to breakfast and took his tray, sitting across from Michael Andrews, who he had found a good friend in. Andrews was presently looking across at some of the female officers, smilingly rakishly at them and flirting. Lyude merely concentrated on his breakfast, though a few pretty girls were fluttering their eyelashes in his general direction.

Andrews shook his head chuckling at Lyude's shyness. "Gyzette is giving you some pretty interested looks, Lyude." said Andrews. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Me? Ah...no, that's all right.." the curse of scarlet locks flooding his face as he blushed furiously.

"Red's not smooth with the ladies, eh?" Folon said twirling a desert flower in between his thumb and forefinger, and placing it in his hair. "Here ya go, ladies. An exotic bouquet of a man just for you." he said with a wink.

"Ugh. Get lost creep!" said one of the girls throwing her spoon at him. Folon, unperturbed,

merely caught the flying kitchen utensil and held it between his teeth. "Rawr." he said lifting his brows up and down.

Andrews laughed at Lyude, who was still looking flustered. "Good thing there isn't an exercise in social interaction or you'd be doomed." he chuckled.

Lyude rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. He looked up at the clock and took a few more fork fulls to clean off his plate and took his tray to the assigned area. "It's time to be getting out to drills, Michael." said Lyude.

Andrews groaned. He hadn't finished half of his breakfast. Lyude chuckled. "That's what you get for flirting when you should have been cleaning off your plate." he said.

"Quiet you." said Andrews in a mock harsh tone, nonetheless he shook his head distastefully looking at the board of mess hall rules.

Lyude and Andrews made their way to the sparring field, both wondering to whom they would be assigned and stood at attention silently.

"Andrews, Michael!" came Stryker's barklike call.

"Sir, yes sir!" Andrews replied sharply.

"You neglected your food, soldier. You will report later to serve."

"Sir, yes sir." said Andrews trying to hide his pained expression.

"Andrews, you are first today, along with Benson."

Benson glowered at the assignment, looking at Lyude venomously. Lyude pretended he didn't notice.

When it came Lyude's turn his heart sank at the announcement of his partner. "Lyricello, you're to be with Folon." said Stryker glaring at the blue and orange haired rogue.

Folon dangled his tongue out the side of his mouth and made a face at Lyude. Lyude tried not to wince. "It's going to be fun kicking your tail, Red." Folon said impishly.

"Don't get overconfident, Folon." said Lyude.

Once all were paired with a partner, the pairs went to the central arena of the sparring field where the sparring was to begin.

Andrews and Benson faced off, no one was allowed to speak, lest they affect the outcome of the battle. Andrews drew his standard issue rifle as Benson brought out his rapier and handgun. Lyude grimaced. This didn't look like it was going to be a fair fight.


	9. Red and Blue

Chapter 9: Red and Blue.

Andrews looked pale and nervous against Benson, who radiated confidence and smugness. Lyude gave his friend an encouraging nod. Andrews smiled back nervously, glad he had at least one person behind him, and felt a little better.

"Time to take you down, Andrews." said Benson.

"We'll see about that." growled Andrews, though he didn't know how convincing he was being. He wasn't a fighter...he fixed guns.

"Shot inhibitors in place? End on your rapier, Benson? I want a clean spar. Anyone bleeds, one of you will be in deep trouble."

Andrews swallowed. Benson looked prepared to handle those consequences if indeed, bleeding resulted, and he had a feeling he knew who it would be...

As the two took their stance, Lyude watched his friend in concern, the only one he'd managed to make so far.

"Come on, Andrews...just avoid him until time runs out." Lyude thought.

"You have five minutes. Begin." said Stryker.

Immediately, Andrews threw himself to the ground to avoid an inhibited rifle shot to the chest. Benson was planning on hitting him fast and hard, that was clear. Folon was cheering on the sidelines like an idiot, grabbing hold of a few decorative bushes along the field and uprooting them almost effortlessly, shaking them around and jumping. Stryker's eye twitched, but he kept his eyes on the two battlers.

Andrews barely avoided another shot to the stomach.

"Benson, Benson, he's our man, have a bender if you win!" Folon cheered dancing along the sidelines.

Lyude rose his eyes to the sky for a moment. The blue insubordinate doing somersaults around the field now. If he kept this up, Lyude doubted he'd have to concern himself with sparring with the strange young man. He was certainly heading once again into trouble with their commander who was doing his level best to concentrate on the fight.

Lyude winced as Andrews took a blow to the shoulder with Benson's rifle. He looked at a pocket watch he kept in his breast pocket...only two minutes more...

"Aaargh!"

Andrews hit the ground with a sickening thud, his nose bleeding profusely. Benson had struck him in the face with the blunt of the rifle.

"Enough!" roared Stryker. "Benson, you will stay after today, and for the rest of the week."

Benson grumbled with a sneer and fell back into line as the field medic rushed out and escorted Andrews to the infirmary. It looked very likely that Benson had broken Andrews's nose.

"Lyricello, Folon, you're next." said Stryker.

"Goodie!" snickered Folon skipping into the field as Lyude stepped out to it quietly, his feet planted firmly, set to be prepared for Folon's sure to be reckless fighting style. He screwed his shot inhibitor onto the end of his rifle and took a discreet, steadying breath."

"Scared Red?" Folon snickered.

Lyude didn't speak, he merely waited for the time to start.

"I want a clean spar." growled Stryker looking pointedly at Folon.

"Yeah yeah, don't damage the commander's pet, got it." sneered Folon.

Lyude glared at the comment, but didn't dignify it with any sort of response beyond that. They took their stances. "Begin!"

Lyude leapt immediately out of the way of one of Folon's retracting whips, firing back at the odd boy with his inhibited sonic rifle, shooting below his feet to throw the boy off balance, and it worked, Folon hit the ground with an angered growl jumping back up to his feet and pursuing the red head furiously.

One thing Lyude knew would come of this spar, they were both certainly getting themselves a workout. One of Folon's whips connected with Lyude's side and he grunted in pain as he leapt back, firing and achieving a good hit to Folon's stomach, buying himself some time to recover from the blow. Folon flipped forward after a moment, awkwardly catching Lyude's ankle with his whip and yanking hard throwing Lyude onto his back, but the young redhead was not so easily felled. Using the momentum from his fall he flipped gracefully back onto his feet before Folon could and kicked him onto his back, pinning him down with his foot, his sonic rifle pointed between the blue haired boy's eyes.

Folon growled. Knowing that meant defeat. "Stupid pretty boy commander pet." he grumbled under his breath as Stryker called time and looked at his star pupil approvingly. Lyude felt his heart rise to his throat as he saw two dark red heads looking at him disapprovingly. Likely ashamed that the blue haired boy had managed to leave any sort of mark on him. Skeed glared into his younger brother's eyes. "You've got a lot of improving to do yet. You're lucky you salvaged that. I'll see to it you get some extra training time."

"Yes...Commander Lyricello." Lyude said quietly.


	10. Rude Awakening

Chapter 10: Rude Awakening

Lyude slept fitfully that night. He'd been subject to all kinds of pranks since he had arrived. That Commander Stryker approved of him made it all the worse, but his family's status would have made it just as troublesome. He was glad for Andrews, who, though from a much lower class family, had taken the time to get to know him and had not measured him solely on his family class.

Rest, alas, was not to come to him in any form. Lyude was jolted rudely awake by Folon, who had woken early just to take revenge for his defeat in the previous day's sparring match in a most unpleasant fashion. With a devilish snicker he dangled by his knees from the bed to wake Lyude with an air horn to the ear. Though this was surely poorly planned, for Folon had not thought ahead far enough to realize that such a rude awakening would result in just as rude a retaliation.

The moment the air horn sounded Lyude snapped awake, his first impulse to strike at the afflicting noise, and strike it he did, his foot connecting with Folon's jaw and, given Folon's poor hold by the knees on his bed, the blue haired boy slid loose and landed flat on his face with a squeal, Lyude leaping quickly from his mattress, to ensure Folon was not badly injured.

"Aiiieee!! You've killed me you high strung freak!" Folon squealed, rolling back and forth and making quite the scene. "Agony! Aaagoooonnyyy!!!"

"Hold still." said Lyude, trying to calm the exaggerating boy. "Your nose is bleeding everywhere."

"Your fault!" Folon said, pointing a finger right at Lyude's nose. "You…you sissy-boy poser! You're not supposed to pack that kind of punch."

Lyude sighed and shook his head. "Come on, you need to go to the infirmary." said Lyude, giving Folon a handkerchief to stem the bleeding.

"My poor beautiful nose!! You broke it! You brooooke it!!" Folon said, flailing.

Lyude could say nothing more before Stryker burst into the room and Lyude felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Even startled awake, he wasn't sure that his record was going to come out flawless from this. Stryker took one look at Folon and pulled him up by the back of his pajamas.

"Shut up and get to the infirmary, soldie-er…whatever excuse of a creature that tries to pass as a human you are." He hissed. "Lyricello, I want you in my office. Now." Stryker snarled, turning on his heel.

Lyude swallowed hard, not in the least looking forward to this meeting. He obediently followed his commander, however and stood at attention in his pajamas. Upon Stryker's orders, Lyude related the incident and Stryker rolled his eyes. "That idiot boy…very well, Lyricello, you're dismissed. Commander Lyricello has requested your presence for the coming week and it has been granted. The redhead felt that uncomfortable pang in his stomach again….He would have preferred to have cleaned the bathrooms with a toothbrush rather than hear those words, they surely didn't mean good things for him. "Yes sir." said Lyude with a respectful nod, not letting his feelings show on his face. "What time am I to report?" he asked.

"Immediately after breakfast. He will come and collect you. You are to have your full magnus deck and be in full uniform as usual. I don't fell the additional training necessary, but that's not my call. In any case, you will return to your normal training immediately after you pass Commander Lyricello's assessments." He said.

Lyude nodded faintly. "Yes sir." He said quietly.

"You're dismissed." Said Stryker.

There was at least one thing the young redhead was happy to see upon his return to the barracks to get dressed. Andrews was back, his nose having been properly mended after Benson's rather painful encounter with it. Now that his head was no longer ringing from the blast, he was able to focus on the tasks of the morning, making sure that his bed was flawless and that the blood on the floor was cleaned up. He straightened his tie and walked over to Andrews when he had finished. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Heh, yeah, but I see that Folon took my place in the infirmary. What happened?" asked Andrews.

"I did." Lyude said, rubbing his brow. "Folon apparently thought it would be funny to wake me up with an air horn."

"You hit him?"

"Not on purpose. It was reflex, but he was dangling from his bunk and well…."

"Ouch…."

"Yes….ouch." said Lyude. "Was he still wailing when you passed him?"

"Squealing like a stuck pow." said Andrews. "There were a few other things I heard scattered, something about his last will in testament and socks."

"Oh good grief…" said Lyude.

"Yeah, it went on for quite a while before the nurse smacked him upside the head and told him she'd break something else if he didn't shut up." Said Andrews. "But you know Folon, everything's dramatic."

Lyude nodded faintly. "Yeah…well, I need to get to breakfast, Andrews, my brother will be training me this week." He said quietly.

"….Ouch. That guy really needs to take the stick out. What's his problem with you, anyway? You're the top of our class and you hardly ever miss anything."

"It's the family honor, I suppose…He wants the entire family to be the best of the best…Either way, I need to go." He said quietly.

"All right…well, good luck, Lyude. I'm sure you'll come back even better." He said.

"Thanks, Andrews." Said Lyude, and he turned to go to a breakfast he was quite sure he would have no appetite for, but wouldn't dare waste a morsel.

A/N: Zombie update! I do still live and lurk on the internet! It feels so good to be writing something again. Sorry to everyone who has more than likely given up on me, but hopefully those of you that have me on your watch list will see the update. I'm sure all of you have been missing Folon's exaggerated antics and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!


	11. For Family Honor

Chapter 11: For Family Honor

Lyude took his breakfast with Andrews as usual that morning, the both of them had grown quite accustomed to the routine by now and the timing required to eat their entire meal without getting sloppy about it in the time allotted. Lyude had just placed his tray in the designated area when Skeed appeared in the doorway. "Follow me, Lyude." Said Skeed, his expression still disdainful and more than a little arrogant.

"Yes sir." Said Lyude, and he stepped to follow his brother and commanding officer obediently.

It seemed to Lyude that they were walking for an hour, though it only took about ten minutes to reach the opposite end of the fortress. He never would understand why they made the elevator systems so confusing. Perhaps it was for security reasons so that trespassers would have a harder time reaching their objective? Still, it seemed a nonsensical security measure in light of all the other precautions of the fortress. When Skeed finally called a halt they were alone in a large, dome like room designed for combat. Lyude could already tell that this wouldn't bode well.

"Do you know what your weakness is, Lyude?" asked Skeed, standing in front of him with a stern glare.

Lyude felt as if the bottom had fallen from his stomach, not sure how to answer her brother or if he even should. He knew better than to break off eye contact or allow himself to look as stricken as he felt.

"Your problem, Lyude is that you're too soft. That Azhani wench's doing. Were it not for the Lyricello blood in your veins counteracting some of the fluff and nonsense she's put into your brain you'd be absolutely unsalvageable." Said Skeed.

Lyude bit his tongue. He always hated when Skeed or Vallye degraded Almarde. She was a kind and gentle spirited woman and had done nothing but be born in Azha to supposedly deserve such scrutiny. Lyude simply didn't understand it and it saddened him and hurt terribly that he found himself so completely divided between his siblings and the nursemaid that had been like a mother to him since the day he was born.

He always found himself pressed between wanting the approval and love of his two siblings, and his genuine love and affection for Almarde and the teachings she had blessed him with. He, unlike his siblings, did not believe that anyone that was not Mintakan was inferior, quite the contrary, they fascinated him. Since he was small he had absorbed and read every single thing he could about the surrounding nations, though the publications that circulated through Mintaka were consistently condescending toward the other nations, Almarde had managed to get a few books sent in from Anuenue and Diadem, and he had pored over them for hours. He found himself often wishing that Mintaka could be just as harmonious and cooperative between its settlements as the other nations seemed to be with theirs.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Skeed, seeing that his mind had wandered, struck him in the side of his head. "Pay attention to your commanding officer!" he snapped vehemently.

"Yes sir…Sorry sir." Said Lyude, unable to stop himself from grasping the side of his head and feeling a lump forming where he had been struck. Skeed had taken no care in being gentle. Any reprimand he got here would be cruel and harsh.

"No wonder that blue imbecile nearly got the better of you." Skeed hissed. "You'd best improve that attention span of yours very quickly, Lyude or you're going to regret it."

"Sorry Commander." Said Lyude quietly. "I was just thinking…"

"You're not here to think, you're here to do what I say and to become a credit to the family name. Somehow or another Lyude, we will make an officer of you." He proceeded to circle his younger brother and Lyude was hard pressed not to flinch as his brother's cold, penetrating stare swept over every inch of him. Lyude stood obediently at attention, trying to remain calm and conduct himself as he had been trained, and to make his brother proud.

The training as Lyude had expected, was harsh, merciless, and exhausting. Both Skeed and Vallye sparred with him, testing his capabilities and giving him no quarter. Indeed, from the moment that Vallye had stepped out on the floor Lyude found himself constantly in need of a shield magnus to protect himself from his sister's suppressive fire. He could only hope that this lesson was on evasive action, because that was all he was able to do. He dodged and rolled and threw himself behind obstacles to try to gain a chance to return fire and find an opening. The spar ended abruptly when Lyude finally thought he had an opening, only to find his sonic rifle flying out of his hand, from one of Vallye's shots, and himself flattened onto his stomach when he had been shot in the back trying to catch it before it fell.

Lyude wheezed and gasped, feeling a decent amount of pain in his back. The rifles had attachments that lessened the effect of their blows, but it still was extremely painful to get hit.

"Get up, you little maggot." Skeed sneered as Lyude tried to regain his composure and he kicked him in the ribs when he started to push himself into a kneeling position. "I said get up. Now."

Lyude pushed himself to his feet and had tears in his eyes, everything ached and all he wanted to do was lay down for a while and sleep. "Are you crying?" Vallye hissed. She strode up to him and glared death. "Lyricellos do not cry. You're pathetic Lyude. Get out of my sight until you can look at me like a man and not some weakling waste of flesh."

Lyude stepped out for a moment to the adjoining locker room, which was thankfully empty and he quickly dried his eyes, not even daring to do that in front of his siblings at the moment. He grasped his bruised side and closed his eyes tightly, catching his breath that had still been quite stolen away from the shot in the back. He didn't know how he was expected to be able to retaliate when all he could do was dodge and weave to avoid being shot. There had been no openings, none whatsoever. He came back out after sipping a green tea magnus to help him recover his stamina and managed to keep the military mask he'd been trained in at the forefront.

"Now you look like at least a passable soldier." Said Vallye. "We won't be seeing those tears again, now will we Lyude?"

"No commander." Said Lyude.

"We'd better not." Said Vallye. "Always remember that a soldier feels no pain, and no remorse for a job well done, regardless of the assignment. You are a soldier of the Imperial army, and not just any soldier, you are a Lyricello, a son in a long line of honorable service to the Emperor. You will exude pride, prowess, and the peak of perfection and discipline at all times. Are we perfectly clear?"

"Yes Commander." Said Lyude.

"The Maestro specialist is a rare and prestigious skill, Lyude. I don't know how a screw up like you managed to score so highly toward it, but if you train hard and play to the skills that placed you here, you will excel and do honor to our family. That is what you want, am I correct?"

"Yes Commander. It is." Said Lyude. He hoped that they were about done with forcing him to answer this way. He knew well what his siblings expected of him and though indeed it was a high honor for Lyude to have been chosen as a Maestro specialist, with such a rare and unique weapon, his brother and sister could only see one thing. Their perception of perfection, and try as he might, Lyude was not one of those things. Not so long as he showed even the slightest hint of feeling or emotion. His siblings felt it a weakness that was to be stamped out as quickly as possible. Emotions led to trouble and questioning orders, and a possible dishonor to the family if he were to step out of line. He was relieved when the first day of training was over, and he collapsed onto the bunk he had been given, asleep before he could even reach for the blankets.

A/N: Holy crap! I'm back! How long's it been since I worked on this story? XD Well worry not readers if indeed I have any after such a long break, I have gotten a bee in my bonnet and I intend to take advantage of the writing bug while it's gotten me bitten. This also means that I actualy intend to get a few chapters done tonight, if not bring this story to an actual conclusion. :O I'm not sure how many more chapters I will need to get done what I wish to do with this story, but I appreciate all my readers that have rated my previous chapters. I hope the siblings were sufficiently evil for those who doubted their mean tendencies. x3 *Pats Lyude on the head* I love him to death. Honest.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 12: An unexpected Visitor

Lyude slept heavily, no day in training had been as draining as what his brother and sister had been putting him through for the past several days, which had been just as harsh and intensive as the first day. He hadn't been allowed to the mess hall or to see Andrews at all. He was to eat alone, he was to study the code of conduct when he wasn't training, and he was to report promptly when called for. That had been his life for the past week and he was looking forward to his training with his siblings to be drawing to a conclusion.

Once before as he had been going through the hall he could have sworn he'd seen Folon's bunnycat hopping around with a pair of socks on its elongated ears, but he'd brushed it off. Even if his mind wasn't playning tricks on him it wasn't something he would have put past Folon to do. Still, he couldn't help but wake when the bunnycat came in and decided to take a seat on his head. Lyude opened his eyes and sat up a bit, the bunnycat moving onto his pillow instead. Indeed, he was wearing a pair of socks on his ears, and was currently tilting his head at Lyude as if he were the one that looked odd. "How did you get in here, Larry? " Lyude asked sleepily.

"Heya Red. You mean they actually let you sleep around here?"

Lyude turned sharply and saw just how the bunnycat had gotten in, as well as its owner, the ventilation shaft lay open. Lyude was amazed he hadn't heard them crawling through. "Folon…what are you doing in here?"

"Can't a guy visit his bunkmate without getting questioned?" he smirked.

"If this is about the broken nose…"

"Nah, I'm not sore at ya. Being related to Bozo Von Poofy Pants and Vallye the Villainous Venomous Viper is punishment enough I figure, for any crime. Heck, even a crime as heinous as breaking my perfect and adorable button nose." Folon sniffed, twirling a small length of his wrist whip casually.

"Um…well, I'm glad there's no hard feelings…" said Lyude, not quite sure what to think of the nicknames Folon had devised for his siblings, though he almost had a twitch of a smile at 'Bozo Von Poofy Pants'. "Why is Larry wearing socks on his ears?"

"Oh that, well you see when you sent me in agonizing throes of suffering and pain to the infirmary and nearly ruined my handsome profile.." Folon said with a twitch of his head and a sniffle. " I left my socks to Larry in my last will and testament. I was gunna take them back afterwards but you know I just didn't have the heart. I mean look at him, isn't he just mad styling right now? Besides, this place gets cold, a bunnycat's gotta have ear warmers, Red, seriously, you're mister Smarty and stuff."

"Of course…how silly of me." Said Lyude, rubbing his shadowed eyes and giving the bunnycat a gentle scratch on the top of the head.

"Ya know, Red, I always figured it'd be neat to get the straight A's and all those shiny medals and promotions where you get to look all snooty and important and get noticed by all the pretty maids and stuff, but I gotta say. Your life sucks. Seriously. I think that brother and sister of yours are trying to kill you or worse, turn you into a mindless droning zombie that follows orders and doesn't need sleep anymore. So you can lick their boots and tell them how right they are alla time! " he said dramatically. "Next they'll be making you wear goofy poofy pants that barely clear the doorways."

"They…they're not that bad…" said Lyude quietly. "Why are you worried about it anyway?" he asked.

"'Cause you're all right, Red." Said Folon, putting Lyude in a headlock and giving him a rough noogie that touseled his silken hair. "Even if you are a stick in the mud. Not near as bad as your older brother and sister though. They've got it so far where the sun don't shine it's creepy. Do yourself a favor Red and don't ever get like that."

"Um…thanks, I think…?" said Lyude, not quite sure what to make of this sudden attitude change from the blue haired boy that usually spent most of his time making trouble for anyone he was around. He found himself wondering just what was being said around the fortress about him and his siblings, or if Folon had his own reasons for making these observations. Perhaps he'd gotten on one of their bad sides. Regardless, he could hardly argue that Vallye and Skeed were often very hard on people they expected more from, and that was namely, him.

"Listen Folon…it was very nice for you and Larry to come for a visit but I'm really, really tired." Said Lyude. "And you could get in trouble for not being in your bunk so maybe it'd be better if you headed back now. Skeed and Vallye will be really cross with me if they see blue bunnycat hairs on my bed in the morning."

"Okay Red, I gotcha. C'mon, Larry, Mister Red's gotta get his beauty sleep, and boooy does he need it about now. Shameful." He said clucking his tongue dramatically. The bunnycat looked at Lyude for another moment, pushed his nose against Lyude's and then hopped down to join Folon back into the air duct. Lyude found himself wondering just how often Folon used this particular route around the fortress and how he got through the security in them, because that had undoubtedly been covered in their design of the fortress to ensure that people shouldn't be able to crawl around the ventilation shafts unnoticed.

Lyude got up long enough to change the pillowcase, which thankfully, was the only thing Larry had really shed on as they had come for their little visit. As Lyude rested his head on the pillow once again, closing his eyes to get some more sleep he found himself glad that Folon had come to visit him. Even if he was a bit unorthodox…he'd been the first friendly face Lyude had seen all week, and that was made even nicer since Folon usually didn't act very friendly toward him in the first place. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he might have enjoyed letting the blue skinned boy stay a while.

"Hey Red!" Folon's voice rang out in an echo directly over his head and Lyude jumped up a bit more. "You should totally come in here sometime and check out the awesome echoes. "I left myyy heaaart in Nihal deseeeert among the grey Oliphant heerd!" he sang off key. Lyude winced and put his pillow over his ears.

"Folon…I need to sleep. Please." Lyude practically pleaded.

"Okay okay, Red. I'mma goin'." He said, and Lyude heard his hands and knees knock along the inside of the duct while the stranger recruit went on, doubtlessly in pursuit of another person to torment. With a relieved sigh, Lyude closed his eyes again, and quickly fell back to sleep, despite how much Folon's off key caterwauling had jerked him back awake.

A/N: What's this? Folon being nice? Maybe he's not all bad, or maybe it was an insidious plot to have Larry shed all over Lyude's clean sheets? You be the judge. : 3


	13. What do you want to be?

Chapter 13: What do you want to be?

Lyude was relieved to see his old bunk again. Two weeks he'd been stuck with his brother and sister before they were satisfied with his 'yes commander' and his ability to duck and dodge, and manage a few shots in between. They still showed no indication of pride or pleasure in his progress, but at least he was free of them.

He stretched out on his familiar bunk, closing his eyes tiredly. Perhaps he'd finally start getting some proper rest again. He was definitely looking forward to the following week, when he would be allowed leave to go home and see Almarde. This was much to Vallye and Skeed's distaste and they had discouraged him taking it with the rest of the recruits, claiming it would set him back further by going to see the 'Azhani wretch".

Lyude rubbed his eyes tiredly. Almarde was anything but all those things they said about her and despite his sibling's discouraging, he had no intention of passing up a chance to see his nursemaid and spend some time with her. He missed her terribly, especially after his time with Vallye and Skeed.

He opened his eyes when Andrews came in. "Hey Lyude, they finally set you loose, huh?" he said.

"Finally." Said Lyude, closing his eyes again. "How's training been going for you? I hope Benson hasn't been giving you any trouble lately."

"Since when is Benson not causing trouble for people? He's still as unbearable as ever. He keeps saying that he can't wait to get his chance at you in the sparring ring. That jerk's just set on making an example of you and proving himself tougher and more worthy of a long serving family." He said.

Lyude sighed. "I know." He said. "I guess there's nothing wrong with being motivated, but I just wish he wouldn't try to use me to get noticed by the commanding officers. He obviously has talent and the potential to do well, but his attitude…has a long way to go to be worthy of a command."

"Heh. You of all people should know that even his attitude's perfect for a Command position. Look at your brother and sister. They're just as bad as Benson and they're high ranking officials. Heck, it almost seems to be a requirement to be a jackass if you want to get anywhere. After I'm out of training I'll be in the operations room and away from all this mess, that suits me just fine. I don't like playing soldier.

Lyude sighed. "Neither do I really…but it's expected of me."

"So what are you hoping to do once you're through training?" asked Andrews.

"My brother and sister would hang me if they knew right now…but I think I'd like to be stationed in Azha….try to make things a little bit better for them." Said Lyude.

"You're right, your brother and sister would have a fit." Said Andrews. "I guess they won't be able to say much about it if you get your own command though."

"I'm not sure if I want a command of my own…" said Lyude. "It might help me do some good things for Azha if I do get one though, so maybe that is something I should try to work toward. Maybe then my siblings would finally be proud of me. I really want to earn their approval…but I don't want to compromise my beliefs to do it. The people in Azha work so hard with so little, and everyone I've met there is really nice so long as you're nice and respectful to them. Usually the only time they're rude or curt is when the soldiers give them a hard time for not working fast enough, and they're all worked to the bone." He said, rubbing his brow.

"You sound like you go there often." Said Andrews.

"I go with Almarde sometimes. She has friends down there still and she always brought me with her on her visits back home. They were always really kind to me, always happy to see me and to hear about all the things I'd learned. Almarde and her friends have always been very encouraging."

"Heh, I guess when you put it that way I see why you'd want to help them out. I hope you get to do it someday, Lyude. I really do."

"Thanks." Said Lyude. "I hope you're happy in your placement when you get it too, Michael."

"Hopefully the only thing I'll have to do with a gun after this is repairing it." Andrews smirked. "Though someday…I still wouldn't mind taking a few shots with a sonic rifle."

Lyude smirked faintly back. "You really are relentless, you know that?"

"Of course." Said Andrews. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

Folon was strolling back into the room by this time and he practically skipped over to their joined bunks at the side of the room. "Hey Red! Finally out of purgatory, eh?" he smirked. "I figured The Evil Baron Bozo von Poofy Pants would have found a way to off you and sweep you under the rug before you ever ended up back here." He said, flopping down beside Lyude on his bunk and knuckling his hair.

"Nice to see you again too Folon." Said Lyude with a wince as the blue skinned boy made a failed attempt of ruining Lyude's hair.

"We were just talking about what we wanted to do when we got out of training Folon. Hey….what is it you want to do when you get out of here?" Andrews asked, suddenly curious. All Folon normally did was play pranks and cause trouble for the general population inside the fortress. "Do you have any goals?"

"Other than being the biggest playboy this fortress has ever seen? Lemme think about that." Said the blue haired boy. Folon flipped himself up onto his top bunk and dangling his head upside down across the side swinging his feet as he lay across the twin sized mattress. "I think an army of bunnycats would be wicked. Can you just imagine it? If you didn't kill the enemy with cute they could be all claws and rawr and then everyone would be like, 'oh hell naw!' and flee for their lives and stuff." Grinned Folon. "And Larry could be their captain!" he grinned cheerily.

"I'm almost sorry I asked." Said Andrews, just sort of staring at Folon. You Have got to be one of the weirdest guys I've ever met, Folon."

Folon grinned. "Thanks! I do my best." He said, rolling onto his stomach and flopping lazily. "I reckon I'll probably end up with Ayme under Gaicamo though. At least there you're allowed to have a personality, unlike Red here." He smirked. This was met by Lyude's pillow in his face and Folon grinned a bit more. "Okay, maybe Red's not completely hopeless.

A/N: I'm sticking with it! This chapter ended up actually being a little bit longer than I normally make them. Not that I'm complaining, but I hope you enjoyed it and Folon's goofy and totally outrageous goals, but let's face it he's right about one thing. Larry would be a great captain of cute. : 3 More to come probably even before the day is out. I think five years is waaay too long to drag out a short fanfiction. x.x Though at this rate, it may not be as short as I figured.


	14. A Mother's Care

Chapter 14: A Mother's Care.

Lyude waited impatiently for the shuttle to arrive that would be taking the recruits from the fortress to Mintaka for their week of leave. Folon was standing beside Ayme. Despite their often thorny relationship, the two seemed to be relatively close, but Lyude wasn't sure why. Maybe she was his sister? He doubted that Folon's blue skin was something he'd been born with, after all, but he'd never asked the strange boy where he'd gotten it. Larry was perched on Folon's shoulder and was batting at Ayme's magenta braid, his ears no longer sporting the socks. Either Folon had gotten bored with the look, or the bunnycat had, though Larry generally seemed tolerant of anything the blue boy decided to do to him.

Andrews was standing beside Lyude waiting to go home as well. His duffel was slung across his shoulder and he was looking at the time. "Ya know, it's funny how they expect us always to be on time, but its okay for them to be late." Andrews said in a bit of a grumble. "Kinda like a doctor's office…." He added thoughtfully.

"I'm ready to be getting home too, Michael." Said Lyude, watching the gate. "I'm sure that the shuttle will be here any moment. What about you, Folon? What are you doing for your week of leave?" he asked as Folon wandered their way for a few minutes.

"What else? Cause mayhem and grief for the unfortunates that have to put a roof over my head." He smirked. "My trusty sidekick here is already shedding and raring to go." He grinned.

Andrews chuckled. "You keep it up and you may not get a roof over your head." He said. "I know you wouldn't if Commander Stryker had anything to say about it."

"Eh, not like he can do a whole lot. Yell and do some stupid punishments, but I've got the edge on him." Said Folon with a smirk. "Me and Ayme are going to be on Giacomo's roster once this stupid required training is up. I don't even need the stuff. I know exactly what I'm doing." He sniffed disdainfully. "And in that command it's not a 'No Larrys allowed zone' like those stuffy old barracks." He added.

Lyude chuckled. "I fear inspections would have been very bad for all of us with Larry's green and blue fur on our white bed sheets. It won't be long now before we're past preliminaries and separated into the more specialized areas where we'll be placed permanently."

"Just imagine Red, you'll be lying awake nearly every night missing the sound of my snoring. I know you can't sleep without it anymore." He smirked.

Lyude smiled ruefully. "It'll be nice to get home to actually be able to get a restful sleep without an iron beetle roaring over my head." He said. "It's been so many months since we've been allowed to go home, I can hardly wait for the shuttle to arrive." The chatting boys were interrupted by a voice that was as unpleasant as it was familiar.

"Can't wait to get home to your stonecarver nursemaid, eh, Lyude? Gonna cry when you see her like some little momma's boy?"

Lyude sighed. "Hello Benson." He said, not needing to look to know who was baiting him. "What are you doing here? You're not even going home."

"I can be out here if I want." Said Benson snidely.

"That you can." Said Lyude and was relieved when the shuttle finally came before another word was said and he and Andrews boarded, evading any further conversation with the rather unpleasant boy, Benson scowling at their escape.

Lyude said goodbye to Andrews once the shuttle stopped in front of his home. Lyude smiled and waved as the shuttle took off again and turned anxiously to the door, practically racing for it and opening the door. "Almarde! I'm home!" he announced cheerfully.

The red headed woman smiled and got to her feet from a bit of sewing she had been doing. "Lyude, my boy. Welcome home." She smiled, embracing him warmly as he hurried to her arms. "How are you, Lyude? Are things going well with your training?" she asked.

"They're progressing well, Almarde. It's nice to be home though. I've made a few friends in the fortress so that helps, but nothing's better than being home." He smiled.

Almarde smiled fondly and smoothed Lyude's silken curtain of red hair. "You've always been such a good boy, and I know you're going to do well in whatever you do." She said.

Lyude smiled. "Thank you Almarde." He said. He was grateful for her encouragement, something he certainly never got from his siblings. He didn't have to be perfect or extremely disciplined to earn Almarde's approval, all he had to be was himself; and that alone meant the world to him.

"So what do you want to do during your week of leave, Lyude dear?" Almarde smiled.

"Is it okay if we visit Azha for a while, Almarde?" Lyude asked.

Almarde smiled. "I think that can be arranged, Lyude." She said. "Go put away your things and your uniform and I'll finish up dinner." She smiled.

Lyude hurried to comply, his stomach rumbling audibly. He'd purposely skipped breakfast this morning, only nibbling a piece of fruit so that he would have plenty of appetite for Almarde's cooking, which would be a welcome reprieve from the food served at the fortress cafeteria. He could smell Azhan yeast rolls baking in the oven, their sweet scent a mouthwatering aroma. It made him hungrier just thinking about them.

Lunch was a pleasant, happy affair, Lyude related some of Folon's antics and some of the other things he had experienced in the fortress. Almarde listened in genuine interest and laughed lightly as Lyude described more of his more interesting experiences with the blue haired boy and the friend he had made in Andrews.

After lunch Almarde sat down to a game similar to chess with Lyude. He had grown masterful of the game through the years, but Almarde was still more than a close match. It was a quiet time between them, but neither seemed to mind, words were not always necessary with their sort of connection, all they needed was the presence of the other to be content.

When it grew to be time for what would have been lights out for the fortress, Lyude found his eyes growing extraordinarily heavy. He reluctantly found drowsiness hitting him hard, and had no wish to give into his internal programming for sleep as the time in the military had placed him in.

Almarde smiled warmly as she saw Lyude lean his head on his hand, rubbing at his eyes with the opposite one. "I think it's bedtime for you, dear." She said.

"Mmn'allright…really.." Lyude murmured.

Almarde smiled and gently took his arm. "We will have plenty of time tomorrow, Lyude. You should sleep and rest now so you'll be awake and aware to enjoy tomorrow." She said, ushering the young boy to his room and having him get into his pajamas. Once Lyude was settled in Almarde came in to tell him goodnight, gently smoothing the sheets comfortably over the dozy boy. "Good night, Lyude." She said, stroking his hair back gently.

"Good night, Almarde…" Lyude said, closing his eyes at the gentle, familiar touch of his nursemaid.

Almarde's smile turned a little sad as Lyude's eyes fell closed and he gave in to slumber. Delicately she stroked his bright red hair, so much like her own. She and Lyuvann had never told Lyude the truth about his birth, it had been decided long ago that it would be better for him all the way around if he didn't know he was half Azhan…and consequently, that meant that he could never know…at least not until he was ready, just who his mother was. Almarde was far from bitter from all the years she had spent raising Lyude as a nursemaid, she had treated him as her own child, and so had still been able to be in the role for which she was meant. Even if Lyude didn't fully understand the bond, she knew that he recognized and appreciated it all the same. She bent down and kissed her son's forehead and his soft, smooth cheek gently. "Rest well, my sweet child." She whispered softly. "Sweet dreams."

A/N: WHEE! I finally got around to finishing up this chapter. x.x Sorry folks, had company over the last weekend and homework to catch up on. Child Psychology is a killer subject. Note to self: No more psychology courses when they're an optional course. Art and writing classes all the way! Aren't we all glad that Lyude resembles young Almarde much more than Lyuvann? XD The dude looks like he was double Almarde's age. I'm thinking I'm going to try to bring this fic to a close within the next chapter or so. I only intend to take it until they get placed into their separate units, thus separating Lyude and Folon. Ah, such a frame the friendship couldn't last and they ended up beating the heck out of each other like…five times during the game.


	15. The Heart of a Child

Chapter 15: The Heart of a Child

Lyude was excited to be going to Azha the next morning, and though his sleep schedule dictated an early time to bed, equally did it make for an early time to rise. He washed up and dressed quickly when he awoke, and smiled faintly as the smell of breakfast was wafting through the house. If he wasn't mistaken, it was going to be blueberry pancakes. "Good morning, Almarde!" he said brightly as he emerged from his room fully dressed and ready to go when Almarde was.

"Good morning, Lyude dear." Almarde smiled. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Lyude nodded. "Very well thank you." He said as he set the table while Almarde finished up the chore of preparing the meal. Almarde smiled faintly, the child didn't even have to be asked to help out. That was something she was very proud of instilling in him.

"Thank you for setting the Table, Lyude." Almarde said as she set the plate of pancakes in the center of the table and set down the pitcher of pow milk and juice between them, some sausages set off to the side as well. Lyude waited until Almarde was seated before he began to fork what he wanted onto his plate.

Lyude and Almarde made it to Azha by mid morning, and Lyude went to greet a few of the children he knew and who were comfortable with him, though that was probably only because he was with Almarde. He sometimes got the feeling that being a Mintakan was not something that most of the children looked upon favorably, but they had known Lyude all their lives as he had them, and only a few had started making snide remarks about his imperial status. Most of that had started after he had had his magnus read by the fortune teller.

It had been she that had predicted his abilities as a Maestro specialist, and her input was nearly the only outside influence that the Imperial army ever gave heed to. Once Lyude had been tested with the weapon his competency was overwhelming in that the wielding of that particular weapon was his gift. She had said that he would learn and accomplish more with the art than any before him. Lyude hadn't been happy after the assessment at first, feeling all the more pressured to excel, but as he had thought more on what the fortune teller said to him in private, he had started to feel a little better about it.

The fortune teller had told him that he would face many trials in his lifetime and several while he was yet very young, but she had also told him that she sensed a strong love of justice and that his heart would always guide him right so long as he continued to look to it, even if doing so sometimes caused him strife. Lyude had nodded and felt as if his 'guiding' heart were made of lead and was threatening to gravitate toward his toes. He didn't want any trouble with anyone at any time, and he would be facing a great many in his youth if the fortune teller was to be believed.

Almarde had gripped his hand gently and smiled that reassuring, warm smile and he had relaxed. So long as he had Almarde to comfort and guide him, he knew he would always be who and what he wanted to be. Almarde made him feel as if he could do anything he set his mind to, and showed utmost faith and trust that he would grow and learn to be a wise and instrumental person for the country that would make it a better place to live.

Almarde smiled as she watched Lyude chatter away with a small group of children that were yet not intimidated by his Mintakan status, and she hoped they never would be. Lyude was above all else, a sweet and compassionate child, two characteristics that very few Mintakan soldiers displayed. If only there were more like him stationed in Azha and looking out for their affairs, perhaps they too would be able to thrive instead of starve and barely scrape by. She smiled faintly. Perhaps Lyude would one day be the one to change all of that.

"Alma! So good to see you!" said a freckle nosed woman that was about a year older than Almarde.

"Hello Saundra." Almarde smiled. "It's good to see you as well." She said.

"I swear he looks more like you every year, Alma." Said Saundra, nodding toward Lyude as he allowed himself to be pulled into a rather dusty game involving sticks and a leather ball. "Has he ever started asking questions…?"

Almarde shook his head. "No, Lyude believes what he has been told." Said Almarde. "He has no real reason to believe otherwise. Skeed and Vallye have almost slipped at times…when they were angry with him, which is far too often poor child…I know in their own way they do care about Lyude…but that imperial ideal that has been so forcefully drilled into their heads…it blinds them. I'm grateful to see it has so far had no such effect on Lyude. He's not changed at all…still the same sweet, caring, and considerate child I raised him to be."

Saundra smiled. "Well, you can't ask for much better than that. God knows I wish I could get my little runts to be half that behaved." She smirked. "I guess that's one perk of that military training. More discipline and less chance to be a little monster." She smirked. Saundra's husband made a derisive noise as he came up to the pair. "No, they just grow up to be big monsters." He rumbled in his deep baritone voice. "Not sayin' you haven't done a good job with yours, Alma, but most of the kids comin' out here fresh from the fortress ain't nothin' but a bunch o' Imperialist pigs with a superiority problem." He said.

"I know, Jared." Said Alma sadly. "I've heard things have been getting worse around the lava caves again."

"They're worse than when Lyuvann showed up thirteen years ago." Jared rumbled. "I still don't see what you saw in that guy." He muttered.

Almarde's eyes became sad once again. "Lyuvann was blinded like many other soldiers, Jared…but he like any human being could learn to open his eyes." She said.

Lyude's face was smudged with dirt and grime by now and he was laughing freely as he deftly swept the ball aside with his stick to gain another goal in a desert form of street hockey, his speed and reflexes were what saved him most in this game, more than one tooth had been lost by a careless child that ended up face planted in the dirt, it could be a rough game indeed when some of the older kids joined in. Some of the younger ones were playing now, favoring Lyude as a playmate over the more rowdy and less careful boys that kept their competitive edge over their common sense and had no qualms in knocking down the eight to ten year olds that dared hazard the field.

Almarde let him be, finishing up what shopping she had wanted to do and merely sitting and watching as Lyude played and enjoyed himself. She smiled faintly, happy to see him having such an enjoyable time. In Mintaka, very few children went outside simply to play, it was frowned upon and undisciplined and disruptive. In Azha, children were free to be children, and that was one thing that she was glad she had been able to allow Lyude to enjoy more than anything else by bringing him to Azha from time to time. She finally called him over, having gotten them both a cup of shaved ice to stave off the heat and quench Lyude's obvious thirst after such a dusty and energetic game.

"I love coming here Almarde." Lyude said with a soft smile. "I hope I get stationed here when I'm older…maybe I could really help here."

Almarde smiled and gently smoothed a few strands of his scarlet hair. "You know what, Lyude? I know you could." She smiled. Lyude beamed back, pleased at Almarde's confidence that was so unwavering and uncompromising. He allowed himself to imagine what he would do when he was older, how much he could accomplish for the people here, his childishly idealistic mind and heart all in the right places, and yet naïve enough to believe they could come easily to fruition.

A/N: HAH! I bet you thought I died again. Nope! Had a brief writer's block and some homework issues but I am out cranking again!


	16. Stryker's Stand

Chapter 16: Stryker's Stand

Lyude hated parting with Almarde again when their week worth of leave was spent and he gave her a tight hug before he stepped outside the house to meet the bus, assuring her that he would do his best and stay true to himself. That had been several weeks ago, and now it was nearing time for the new recruits to be placed in their permanent units and be taken under the wing of their future commanding officers. The coveted position of course was the Emperor's head unit that followed is orders directly and where only the most trusted and elite would be acceptable. Skeed and Vallye expected no less from him.

Lyude sighed. He really didn't want to be placed in the Emperor's guard, they rarely went to Azha, and that was where he truly wanted to be, still, he didn't voice those desires, knowing that it would only land him in trouble with his brother and sister and likely incur the wrath of Commander Stryker as well, who thought him capable of far 'greater' tasks than looking after a few peasants in a run down village that only served to extend the Emperor's wealth and for that purpose, was tolerated as part of the country.

Lyude hated it. He wanted to change things in Azha, he wanted to show the Imperial capital just how much they were taking for granted in Azha. In conflict of what he truly wanted and what was expected of him Lyude had decided that it was best to go ahead and try for the elite unit as his brother and sister had insisted, after all, if he was closer to the emperor he had a better chance of reaching him and finding a way to show him just how great Azha was…right? So he reasoned that it was all for the best if he was fortunate enough and skilled enough to be accepted.

Folon sat on the stone steps, twirling his metal whip in boredom as the rest prepared for the examinations which, barbarically enough, were executed by setting the children off sparring against each other in a form of championship, Those who rose in the ranks to the highest degree would be considered for the elite unit, those that fell short well…their placement would be considered in other ways. Lyude was glad at least that Andrews was not required to participate in this exercise, he had already been assigned as an operations specialist, and his military prowess and skill were not what was required to place him in a unit. It was obvious That Andrews was relieved about this too, and he was smiling as he seated himself on the steps as well to watch the spectacle where Folon was looking distinctly put out. "What's the matter, Folon?" Lyude asked him, leaning against the wall.

"Stupid Stryker kicked me out of competing. He just didn't want me showin' off my skills and knocking all those pansies and jerks senseless. I know I'm already set where I wanted to be, but I really wanted a shot at that Benson moron." Folon said. "It was gonna be absolutely glorious too…I was gunna hang him upside down and do a public depantsing. I beat he wears heart boxers. If we were really lucky maybe his mommy'd stitched his name in his undies too." He said. "Guy needs taking down a peg or two. Now I'm not gonna get my chance."

"Since when has rules ever held you back from doing something you wanted to do?" Asked Andrews with a raised brow.

Folon suddenly brightened. "Hey, you know what? You're right! I just got a great idea." He grinned rakishly and ran quickly into the building.

Lyude blinked. "You do realize you may just have doomed us all." He said.

Andrews chuckled. "What can I say, I want to see Benson get his butt kicked too." He smirked. "And Folon's bound to make this interesting."

Lyude smirked ruefully. "And the fact that you don't have to participate is just an added bonus so you can just sit back and watch, right?" he said.

Andrews smiled. "You've got it." He said. "Maybe Folon's rubbed off on me…just a little bit."

The sparring had already begun when the double doors parted, Gaicamo and Ayme accompanied with a very satisfied with himself Folon stepping out into the golden, blinding sunlight to make their way to commander Stryker. The feather adorned commander took Stryker aside and spoke with him for several minutes, whatever they were discussing, Stryker was turning red in the face, and looked extremely unhappy about it.

"I won't let that blue haired freak make a mockery of this time honored tradition and testing! This placement exam is for real soldiers, not little blue devils that couldn't take an order seriously if their life depended on it." He snapped.

"It is important for Folon to test his mettle against peers so that he's well informed of where he stands in his skills. Denying him that is unreasonable. I intend for him to participate as he has been participating as part of the unit all year. Nothing less than that will do."

"I am still the commanding officer of this unit, it's out of your jurisdiction!" Stryker snarled.

"Oh really? Said Giacamo. "Last I checked I outrank you, so therefore, I have jurisdiction over you, I have jurisdiction over this decision. I will not repeat myself again. Folon is to participate, are we clear?" he growled. Stryker glared darkly at Gaicamo. With a gruff few steps toward the roster, he added Folon's name into the preliminaries.

Lyude watched as Stryker did so and Folon skipped over with jovial hops to join them once again. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Just got permission from my commanding officer to prove my worthiness to be part of the unit by being allowed to go just as far as I can go in this competition. After all, I have the right to test my mettle just as much as anybody." He grinned. "Better watch out though, Red. I won't take it easy on yah when it comes down to the two of us." He grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Lyude, though he realized if Folon managed to do what he intended with Benson, he would very likely be disqualified before he got to the finals, if indeed Lyude made it that far. He was certain that Stryker was going to take any opportunity he could to boot Folon out of the competition as early on as possible to avoid such an embarrassing display as he was certain Folon would dish up. To Stryker's extreme distaste Gaicamo took a seat near where Stryker and the other judges would be seated, undoubtedly, he would overrule Stryker if he attempted to disqualify Folon for anything short of an extreme case.

With a satisfied grin Folon flopped down in the dirt and propped his feet up on the steps. "Yep…this is going to be brilliant, Red. I love the smell of victory in the morning." He said. "Especially when its over pompous self important unit commanders that don't appreciate my genius." He sniffed in mock distaste.

"Stryker certainly does look steamed." Andrews said. "I'm glad I'm not sparring. I think he enjoyed watching me get knocked around half the time. He certainly let it carry on for a good while before he'd call a stop on the more skilled kids. Still don't know why I had to mess with all the fighting and stuff anyway."

"Darn." Folon snapped his fingers. "I was gunna ask if you could participate too. I forgot. Maybe I should go fix that." Folon smirked impishly.

"NO!"

A/N: Another chapter! I hope those readers that remain are enjoying the story still. I know that it takes on its more serious themes as we've progressed, but there will be some Folon to lighten the mood to the very end! Remember readers, Willowren loves getting feedback, so don't forget to review if you haven't!


	17. Of Motivation and Ambition

Chapter 17: Of Motivation and Ambition

Lyude had already placed highly in preliminaries and was not due to fight for a time, he took his seat, seeing to his weapon and watching the other soldiers face off. So far, the spars that Folon had competed in had been without severe incident, though Folon did tend to enjoy taunting and showing off that he had already mastered his chaotic flames attack, which sent most of the inexperienced solders leaping for cover, not all getting away without some singed hair.

Lyude found himself going through his defensive magnus to ensure that he had sufficient defense magnus to protect himself from those flames. He had recently mastered a specialty attack known as Overture. It was a rather devastating attack in itself and Lyude made sure that his inhibitor attachment was properly in place that would make the attack far less devastating and merely knock his opponent several feet back rather than possibly giving them some very severe burns.

By the mid finals it was clear to all that the ones to beat were Benson, Lyude, and Folon, and none of them were giving any quarter to their opponents, all driven to succeed in some form or another. Lyude knew his motivation well enough, he didn't want to anger his siblings or dishonor their family in any way. Benson's motivation was pretty transparent as well. He had something to prove. He always had. He was from a purely Mintakan family like Lyude, but his family had failed to gain the acclaim that the Lyricellos had over their years of service to the Empire. Benson intended to change that and he didn't care who he stepped on to accomplish it.

There was no secret that Benson was jealous and bitter toward Lyude, and intended to do all he could to humiliate him at any opportunity he could, as if making a Lyricello look bad would consequently make him look good in the Empire's eyes. Lyude sighed as he reflected on this, sadly, he could see why Benson might think that way. There was a hierarchy to the Imperial army that was very clearly stated, and if someone hoped to excel and be noticed…he supposed defeating a highly respected and notable family was certain to gain a person notice.

Lyude doubted that he and Benson would have ever been friends even if he had not been a prime mark for Benson since he had first laid eyes on him, but he still hated that the circumstance had brought them to this, and that ambition had such a warping effect on human nature as to set one person so wholly against another for little reason beyond their family name. It was a terrible reality that Lyude had come all too aware of, if he had not already been by the harsh instruction of his brother and sister. He looked toward Folon thoughtfully. Where the blue skinned boy was concerned…well, his motivation was likely the same motivation he'd had all along; To cause as much mayhem as he could while still getting away with it. Indeed as he watched Folon in his latest spar that seemed to be a very secure assessment.

Folon was currently making his opponent jump and dance as his whips struck at the soldier's toes, and he was doing a right fine job of manipulating the soldier's step to look like a rather awkward box step. The whips striking the young soldier's toes if he dared place his foot somewhere Folon didn't want it to go. All the while his opponent was red faced and obviously humiliated, and was making a desperate move to be able to aim properly at Folon while doing the difficult task of avoiding his blue haired assailant's attacks. Finally giving up on trying to aim, the soldier merely started shooting in the general direction Folon was in, which resulted in movement from Folon, indeed, he was moving, he was dancing too, but in his own crazy and drunken sort of way, and how he wanted to, not by any manipulation or skill from the soldier he was currently keeping very much on their toes.

Folon used an energy injection on himself and Lyude winced. He disapproved of such drugs to enhance someone's abilities, but with Folon for some inexplicable reason it had not only never been questioned or discouraged, but they were standard issue for him. Lyude sometimes wondered if they didn't play a large part in the blue haired boy's behavior, and he was certain that it couldn't be good for his health. No one else seemed particularly perturbed by this fact, however, and some of the other applicants were now leaning forward to see what mayhem Folon would rain down next after getting a fresh burst of energy. As so many times before, the injection was quickly followed by a barrage of close up attacks and he leaped back to strike with Chaotic flames, to which the soldier only barely managed to bring up an ice shield in time. If nothing else, Lyude was relieved to see the soldier had known to be at least marginally prepared.

The spar ended rather quickly after that and Folon of course became the victor, and he grinned smugly at Stryker as he skipped over the scoreboard. "Nother point for me, Mister Commander Sir." He grinned, not so subtly mocking Stryker's lack of control over his fate. Gaicamo nodded his approval to Folon, apparently pleased by his underling's performance and Lyude blinked a bit at seeing just how much that seemed to make Folon beam with pride. Lyude had known for a long time that Gaicamo was to be Folon's commanding officer, it had been decided before he ever went into initial training, but the look on Folon's face was different than what he had noted in the boy before.

There was no question that Folon loved trouble and getting into it as much as possible. Approval from peers or superiors had never registered high on his list of priorities, but Lyude could see that the approval of at least one person mattered to him. For all his antics and crazy ideas, Folon, surprisingly, seemed to have one person he looked up to and respected. Lyude looked over the trio as Ayme sat beside Gaicamo and Folon paused to talk to the pair for a few moments. He smiled faintly. There was no doubt that Folon was going to be happy where he was placed.

At least some of them could be. Again he found himself dreading the idea of coming out on top and being rewarded by being placed in the last place that he wanted to be. Still…if it meant that he could make things better for Azha down the road…it would all be worth it. He felt a wave of satisfaction, though he knew it was premature. He had just pictured himself in Azha, telling them all that they were going to be getting those Iron beetles that had been developed for mining but had instead been used for the military and that they would be getting a more fair share of income for their labor. It was a very pleasing thought and someday…he hoped to make it a reality.

Lyude looked up at the next challenge. It was Benson vs. Folon. It seemed that Folon was going to get his chance after all. Lyude felt a prick of apprehension at this realization. By the end of this match, Lyude was sure, regardless of who won, that the outcome was either going to be outrageously insane, or Benson was going to do his level best to beat Folon until he was black and purple as well as blue.


	18. School Yard Squabbles

Chapter 18: School Yard Squabbles

Andrews smirked faintly. "This ought to be good, eh Lyude?" he said, elbowing his friend lightly in the ribs.

"A fiasco maybe…" said Lyude quietly. "I just hope no one gets seriously hurt. I know Benson's far from the most pleasant of people, but still…" he sighed and watched as the pair moved into position. He knew them both to be very skilled in their own way, but there was a grudge between this pair that didn't suggest a fair fight from either quarter. Neither of them were all that concerned about playing by the rules, and that was a dangerous combination.

Folon had a silly, rather mean grin on his face and Benson was looking at him in distaste, as if this was the biggest waste of time imaginable to have to face off against the blue haired boy. "When I'm through with you, you'll be every color of the rainbow you freak." Benson snarled.

"Ya think so, eh, hammer brain?" Folon smirked. "Just give it a go then." He grinned instead of yammerin' yer big mouth like you always do." Folon smirked. "Betcha count on those long winded intimidation speeches to put your opponent to sleep so when you finally get around to attacking they're snorin' too loud to see you coming."

Benson snarled and hefted his gun, "You stupid blue swine." He said and immediately charged into the fray, trying to strike Folon in the nose with the blunt of his rifle, which Folon deftly dodged and attempted to loop Benson's ankle with the whips in his wrist guards. This attack too, to Andrews chagrin, failed to hit its mark. Both combatants were on their guard with the other, knowing just as easily that the game the two were playing with each other was the same. Each was trying to anger their opponent, to draw them to blind anger and in doing so cripple their instincts with the purely wrought rage that so skillfully turned the most tactical and intelligent fighter into a chest pounding, clumsy oaf. This advantage was certainly to be lost for both of them since both of them knew this.

Even still Folon continued to taunt as he gave a triumphant cackle at forcing Andrews to take a few dance like steps as he had to his previous unfortunate opponent, to which Benson became incensed and enraged. How dare this stupid test tube freak demean him so? How could he ALLOW him to do so? His teeth ground together and he leaped forward with an angry hiss, tackling the blue boy to the ground, who had been startled that the other had evaded the whip he had been flicking out at his feet at the time. The two of them tumbled and what ensued afterward was a very childish display of wrestling as the two grappled and punched at each other. This was becoming less of a spar than a schoolyard fight, the only difference being that no soldier around the arena dared to start chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Stryker scowled at the display, tempted to step in and separate the two boys like the childish pratts the both of them were behaving as, but Gaicamo had other ideas and held out a staying hand in Stryker's direction as he rose to do what he was tempted to do. "Let them finish. A winner has to be determined, after all." He said plainly. Stryker fumed but took his seat again, keeping himself from crossing his arms, which he knew would appear childish. Indeed, with his scrunched up and scowling expression, the only thing stopping him from looking like a surly child just dealt detention was the fact that he wasn't slouched and crossing his arms. Instead he was merely sitting stiffly erect and glaring at his two pupils with distaste. Well…one he called a pupil, the other he called a monstrous mockery of his precious empire and all that it held sacred. It sickened him that this…thing…was even allowed to set foot on these grounds, let alone be a student and soldier.

Finally one of them broke from the other, it was Folon, doing a falling pile driver on his foe and burying his elbow into Benson's ribs. Benson grunted and gave a roar of pain and frustration, gasping for breath and rolling away as quickly as he could to try to kick Folon in the face. His boot came up, but it didn't come back down, Folon had seized it and opportunity with his whip and now the hapless and very angry Benson was being thrown forcefully across the arena and skid across the table in front of his instructor and Gaicamo.

"Give up yet, Benny?" Folon taunted, grinning rakishly and without waiting for a response as the other boy moved angrily to get to his feet his whip came out again, this time securing around Benson's belt and tearing the leather with the force. Benson snarled as he suddenly found himself depantsed right in front of all his peers.

"You worthless sack of…! I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared and he raised his gun, and to Lyude's horror, he could see that the boy had taken off his inhibitor, if that strike hit…

It wasn't a moment before Benson found himself hurled to the ground, but not by Folon, not even by Stryker. Gaicamo stood over him his eyes hard and expressionless as his scythe uncannily sliced through the metal of the gun, severing it in two. Benson shuddered and his eyes had gone wide, he started to scramble backwards and away from the imposing figure. "You…you get away from me!" his shout was so shrill it was nearly a shriek, which only served to humiliate him further as Gaicamo regarded him. "Get to your feet, soldier." He ordered sharply. Benson scrambled to comply, getting to his feet in his boxers and standing at attention, face red as a beet. "You are disqualified, soldier." Gaicamo hissed. "Get out of the arena this instant."

Benson swallowed hard, his eyes burning with hatred for both Folon and his future commander and also at Lyude himself, who, though Benson knew he had not interfered in his sparring, was certain to win the next round unless for some outlandish reason they decided to allow Folon to take him on.

Lyude shuddered at the expression of raw anger and hatred on Benson's face as he vacated the sparring ground. Murmurings were starting up now. Would Lyude indeed face off against Folon in the final, or would he become a winner by default? Lyude nearly hoped for the latter. Certainly it would not be quite as prestigious as one might have hoped, but it would be a victory nonetheless, and Lyude really didn't want to spar with Folon. The two of them had become friends to a degree, and Lyude neither wanted to lose to him, or embarrass him by being victorious.

He was soon to know for certain as Folon, though having flagrantly overthrown all protocol and gone too far with the depantsing, was deemed the winner. "The next spar will be in one hour. Lyude Lyricello vs. Folon." Said Stryker with a scowl.


	19. The Final Spar

Chapter 19: The Final Spar

Lyude released a slow breath. He hated this, he truly did. He and Folon had finally gotten to the point where they made good friends. He didn't want this spar to come between that friendship. He didn't think that Folon would seek to humiliate him as Benson might have or as he had embarrassed Benson, but it still put him on edge. It wasn't as if he was in a position to throw the match to aid his friend, the shame his brother and sister would display and dishonor defeat would bring would be a humiliation that he would never be able to atone for. If he lost…he wouldn't be surprised if he was disowned immediately. Andrews gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Lighten up, Lyude. You'll tan his hide, I'm sure of it." He grinned.

"I just wish it hadn't had to come between me and Folon." Lyude sighed ruefully. "I expect him to do nothing but his best as I intend to do mine…but I don't want either one of us to end up embarrassed." He said.

"Eh, I don't think Folon would be too sore of a loser. Heck, he may even let you win."

"Oh God, don't say that either." Said Lyude with a furrowed brow. "It'd be even worse if he threw the match for me. Skeed and Vallye would know it and it would be just as shameful as if I'd lost that I needed someone to do less than their best to defeat them." Said Lyude, rubbing his brow. "No. Even if he offered it, this has to be a fair fight."

"Well good luck, Lyude. I know you can handle this." Andrews smiled. "You'll do just fine sharp shooter."

Lyude smiled softly. "Thanks Andrews."

"You know, you've already proven your skills on the battlefield, Folon. Do you really feel it's necessary to go through this final battle and face possible defeat?" said Ayme.

"Against Red? Pah, he got me once, but I think I've got his moves figured out pretty good." Folon grinned. "And there'd be no shame to losing to him anyway. Everybody knows he's the best sniper in the unit, and when he's not keeping that sonic rifle of his clean and polished he's showing he knows how to use it." Folon said. "Besides, it'd be boring to make him battle my leftovers." He smirked. "Benson's a real rotter, and I gave him what he deserved." He said, brushing himself off rather proud of himself. "Not about to cheat ol' Red out of a real challenge." He smirked.

The two challengers set out onto the battlefield, Lyude on the northern end, and Folon on the southern end. Folon smirked faintly, sauntering as he always did with a look in his eye that was one part madness, and the rest unpredictability. Lyude in sharp contrast, stood tall and confident, making no indication of his thoughts or emotions. He was the trained and dignified soldier that his brother and sister so wanted him to be, and he played the part well. Folon smirked. It was always all business with Red, but of course, he knew why. "Nothin' personal, Red. Hope you're ready for some real competition." He smirked.

Lyude stood there levelly. "I am prepared." He said, his sonic rifle hefted to readiness in his battle stance. The weapon certainly seemed quite heavy for such a young boy to hold erect with such ease, but if there was any discomfort involved, Lyude did not show it. The desert sands swirled about the two challengers as they waited for the indication for the match to begin. With a scowl, Stryker raised a pistol into the air and fired, a ring of smoke circling the weapon.

Immediately Folon had to leap aside to dodge a concentrated blast in his direction. His eyebrows rose. Old Red meant business, which was fine by him. He smirked and did quite the show of dodging the blasts, having to use shield magnus here and there while he playfully avoided the shots with cartwheels and acrobatics. Lyude knew that he could anticipate his moves in such cases, but he also realized that if he were to aim as he needed to, he would strike Folon square in the chest and even with the inhibitor, that may prove quite painful. From the side lines, Vallye and Skeed watched the spar. Skeed's brow twitched with annoyance. Lyude was taking far too long and being much too lenient. He knew however that showing his annoyance openly would only draw more attention to the faults in Lyude's attach scheme. He blinked however, when the systematic shots showed their true purpose. Lyude had been using Folon's dodges and herding him toward the outer ring, which would mean instantaneous defeat were Folon to fall out of it.

Folon seemed to recognize this too as he drew near it and did a roll forward. "Nice try Red, that just about worked." He grinned and with a flick of his wrist one of the long, metallic whips flew out for Lyude's gun hand. With a sweeping motion, Lyude avoided the strike to his weapon, but had to immediately jump backwards to avoid the second whip, which had come uncomfortably close to his face.

Tic twitch. Skeed's eye was doing strange jumps at the corner and a vein was pulsing at his neck. If that blue haired freak got the upper hand…Lyude would be training day and night for the next year. He would see to it. That would be the very least he would do. He would also see to it that he wasn't able to go see that ridiculous Azhan Nanny. Of course, he knew Almarde to be far more than that to his stone carver half brother, but even telling the mutt that would be dangerous. He was enough of a stain without announcing his tainted blood to the whole world.

Lyude caught his brother's expression out of the corner of his eye. He knew that this had to be a fair fight, but he had held back just a little, not wanting to win too quickly and embarrass his friend. Though with as quick and agile as Folon was, he knew that it was likely unnecessary.

The battle began to get more interesting, the two combatants coming closer together, Lyude began to utilize more than his sniper and maneuverability, but a series of kicks and strikes with his gun that he had previously not used in sparring before. This took Folon by surprise and he took a boot to the chin, stumbling back but not falling. "Well well, you do know how to pull a few surprises don't you?" he smirked. "How about you try this on for size." He grinned. "Chaotic flames!" Lyude's eyes widened and he brought up a strong ice magnus, shielding himself from the stronger attack and gritting his teeth as the steaming shield managed to hold. This was getting serious and he would have to move fast. With a twirl, a sweeping lower twist and coming up from underneath another whip attack, Lyude knocked Folon backward with a graceful kick and Folon found himself flying back, unable to regain his footing and heading straight for the border line just outside of the crowd. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop himself, so he merely went with it, going down in a pirouette hands over his head as he stumbled back out of the ring.

Lyude put away his weapon as Folon lay flat on his back half in, half out of the ring, the spar over. He stepped over to Folon and offered the blue boy his hand to bring him to his feet.

Folon took his offered hand and got up, but before Lyude could let go he had pulled him over and knuckled his hair, making a temporary mess of it before it fell back mostly into place. "Nice last move there, Red." He said.

Lyude smoothed down his scarlet hair. "You fought well, Folon." He said. "I wish you luck with your new unit."

"Yeah, I don't envy you going into Geldoblame's Elite unit." Folon smirked. "You have fun with that."

Lyude tried not to wince, merely shaking Folon's hand like a good sport, though he knew that there was likely not going to be anything 'fun' about being in an Elite special unit.

A/N: Okay! I'm going to get this finished! One more chapter people! Sorry about the lack of update. Too much going on plus the silent death of my car has sort of killed my creative voice. I'm tempted to start a blog of my unfortunate events over the past year or something and write short stories and take requests perhaps for donations. Think it would catch on? XD Willowren needs to pay her bills.


	20. Folon's Parting Gift

Chapter 20: Folon's Parting Gift.

Lyude folded his last uniform neatly and placed it on a magnus, tucking the deck into his pocket with care. He looked around the slowly emptying barracks. Andrews, his bunk next to his was still in a slight state of disarray as he tried to sort out a few things and make his uniforms presentable for his new unit. He glanced up at Lyude. "You know, I was excited about entering my new unit before, I guess I still should be because there's going to be a lot of other guys like me with the same kind of skills and interests and that still sounds great…but I'm really going to miss you, Sharp shooter. I'm even going to miss that nutcase Folon." He smirked.

"Heard that." Said Folon, popping into the room. He hadn't even started on packing up his gear, and when he did, he merely started tossing it onto the bed to be picked up in a single magnus. Lyude winced and Folon smirked. "Yeah yeah, I know. Fancy Mintakans shudder at the sight of disarray." He said. "Tough greythornes. No seriously…those little guys can be mean." He said. "And they win any spitting contest hands down."

Lyude smiled faintly at Folon's random trailing of thought. He would miss the two of them as well.

"We should try to keep in touch." Said Andrews. "Maybe we could meet up during leave once in a while. Or write. We know where we'll be." He suggested.

"Nah, I don't write." Said Folon. "My insanity is best served on a searing platter." He grinned. "Don't be surprised if you guys wake up in your bunks with your hair dyed blue or green though." He grinned. "You'll know I've come for a visit."

"…I think I would prefer one of your air duct serenades." Said Lyude, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Eh, on second thought I don't think I'd mess with yours, Red. I'd have to give you a new name, besides, it's already so shiny it blinds." Folon grinned rakishly pulling an unprepared Lyude into a headlock and knuckling his tidy red hair, which fell perfectly back into place almost as soon as Folon let him go. "Pah. You can't mess that up even when you try." He scowled playfully. "I may just settle for a pea shooter and target practice from the ducts. That's a blast when people snore." He sniggered.

Andrews chuckled and Lyude smiled and just shook his head. "I'm grateful I don't snore to my knowledge then." He said.

"It worked a charm on Stryker." Folon sniggered. "Never did figure out where it was coming from neither. I'm just that good." He grinned proudly.

"No one would contest that you are a master of mayhem, Folon." Andrews said.

"I'd think not." Folon sniffed indignantly. "If they did though, I'd be only too happy to give them a demonstration." He smirked. "I still have a few cherry bombs left."

"Toilets again?" Andrews asked.

"Nah, that'd be too obvious." Folon smirked. "I still owe Stryker his parting gift, though, especially after he tried to keep me from competing." He said.

"Oh dear…" said Lyude.

"How is it that you get away with so much stuff without being kicked out of the army?" Andrews asked.

"Let's just say that they've put too much of an investment in me, and commanders like Stryker are not the ones that I need to impress." Folon smirked.

"Must be nice to have that kind of job security." Andrews scowled. "Ya know, being Mintakan really actually kind of sucks." He said.

Lyude glanced up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well think about it. Twelve years old and we're already in the military with pressed shirts and a lifetime supply of starch." Said Andrews. "I hear the kids in the other countries have it pretty care free until they're at least in their middle teens."

"Heh. Yeah, places that aren't jumped up on war all the time." Said Folon. "But that's the lot we got, and in the military or not I'm going to have my fun." He smirked. "Nobody's gonna make me stop being juvenile until I'm good and ready." He grinned fiendishly.

Lyude looked outside the small window close to his now pressed and abandoned cot. The sun is getting pretty high. We'd better get out of the barracks. The new recruits will be coming in to claim their bunks before long." The young redhead said.

Folon had gathered up the last of his belongings on the bed and tied them up in the sheet in a bundle, placing it on a magnus. "There we go. All packed." He grinned. Lyude winced. He didn't much care for untidiness, especially when someone carelessly picked it up on a magnus. The first thing a person learned about Magnus is that nothing living could be kept upon it. Woe betide any creature caught when the magnus had captured the rubble. He supposed that was an efficient way to deal with any pest control that Folon's careless housekeeping may have attracted, but Lyude figured it was a painful way to go.

"All right, Red, I think we're all set to get outta here." Said Folon with a grin. "Besides, we don't wanna miss the show." He snickered. Lyude got that familiar pang in his stomach. What had Folon done this time, and more importantly, how much havoc was it going to cause to the general public?

His answer came on swift wings. From the direction of Stryker's office came a loud crackling sound, started to come from somewhere in Stryker's office. A muttered oath and confused scrambling inside caused Lyude and Andrews to pause, wondering what in the world could possibly be happening in there, and with a morbid curiosity they found themselves rooted to the spot while Folon smirked knowingly and whistled as he headed on down the hallway a small piece further. "Dunno what's going on in there." He said airily, but I think the two of you might wanna consider stepping away from the door pretty quick like.

Lyude didn't need telling twice, and he grasped Andrews by the arm, tugging him away from it quickly before the popping became louder and muttered oaths became loud and howling curses. Suddenly there was a thumping against the door and Stryker's voice shouted out, his fist pounding against the opposite side after finding that the door wouldn't give. "Somebody get this door open now!" he roared and Lyude knew that whether he wanted to know exactly what was causing such a clamor, he would have to get the door to shift. He checked the lock and saw that it had 'somehow' been melted, and there were scorch marks on the outside. Suspiciously similar from what he might have expected chaotic flames to have accomplished. It wasn't going to be an easy matter to get a door that required a key code open when the circuits had been absolutely fried. After trying a few tactics without success, hearing Stryker's shouts get more frantic and the sound of him smashing at something repeatedly in the room he finally found a wedge, a thick, powerful crowbar and wrenched with all his might, the noise inside had gone strangely muffled a few moments ago and Lyude was starting to worry if this particular prank had gone a step too far. As soon as the door wrenched open Lyude found a sea of white and yellow kernels pouring out over him, and he raised an arm to shield himself from the steady flow. What was inside was by no means heavy enough to knock him down after all, even with as much as there was. He swept the sea of kernels aside until he could see what the mass was. "…Popcorn?" Andrews stepped over and popped a piece into his mouth. "It's even buttery." He grinned.

A/N: Okay! That's it! ^^ I thought about taking it a little further, but I thought that would diminish the last line and just be tedious dialogue. Anyway! It's so nice to finally be done with this piece after such a long time since I started it in the first place, with a few failed attempts at getting myself to finish. . I hope everyone enjoyed the chapters and this final installment. As for plans for future stories, I really am not sure. I had started a new installment for the Flames series shortly after Lost Son of Alfard, but I don't even remember what I was going to make it about anymore, so I really don't see that being in the works, at least not unless I get inspired. I always felt bad about starting this story and then never finishing it for my readers. So before I could get myself to pursue my more ambitious work, namely original stories I hope to publish someday, I felt my conscience compel me to finish this work first. I'm not saying I will never write another fanfiction if the fancy strikes me, but if I do I believe that I will finish it before I even start publishing it, just to avoid this situation happening again of half finished stories that let my readers down. I detest that concept. As of now, I have no plans on writing another story for , but that may change so keep an eye out for me! Thank you to all my readers whether you've reviewed or not, but always remember that I appreciate feedback and that it is your voices that help me grow as a writer and keep me encouraged to keep it up!


End file.
